New Beginnings
by xxtmsxx
Summary: Bella & Edward clash after he comes back. Aro is reminded of his former love from his human life. Bella's life is turned upside down when she starts developing feelings for Aro. Will Aro allow his inner self to take over his cruel side or will he stay stuck in his old ways? Can Bella move on from her first love to find happiness or will she let fear hold her back? Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

She was the love of my life and my reason for living. Isabetta del Bello completely captivated me in every way. She was my first and only true love before I was changed. Somewhere in this dark, cold cavern of a chest, my heart still longs for her. Though it no longer beats, my heart will always belong to Isabetta.

The eve of my changing was a blur of existence. The only memory of importance was her. She was the widow of a friend of the family. Her youth was still evident, though her heart was strong. She raised three children alone after his death, till I came along. I could see through her strong exterior. Her heart longed to be cared for as a woman should.

I vowed to always keep her safe and stay by her side. Oh how blind my weak human heart was. I should have known that I alone could not protect her from everything. I should have married her and protected her like any man should have.

We were in a dispute about when to wed. I wanted to wait till her father approved of me. I was a mere penniless man and she deserved better than I. She flew off in a rage and claimed love would prevail. Oh why Isabetta, why didn't I listen?

I was left standing alone watching her brown waves of hair billow behind her in the wind. By the time I heard her screams from the dark alley, I was too late. Her body lay on the cobblestone as white as ice with faraway eyes. Her hand was outstretched at my feet as if she was reaching out to me before her death.

The beast turned to me with her blood dripping down his lips. My human strength was no match for this beast from hell. He drained most of my blood from me, but left me barely living. I felt as though the fires of hell were coursing through my veins as he dumped our bodies in the forest.

For three days, three God forsaken days I burned! I burned as I watched my lifeless love till my heart stopped beating. Rage filled my empty heart from that day forward. I hunted the beast down, stalking him in the night. I was bound to find him alone eventually.

I learned many things from stalking this putrid creature. His life became mine after three long years. Instead of stifling my rage, it increased upon his death. Hate filled every fiber of my being. I wanted power and nothing more but to hurt those who betrayed me.

No longer would this heart love another. In time, I created my brothers and my sister. My reign over the dark side of life would soon begin. No longer would I be a weak, pathetic waste of a human. The Volturi was my life now.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I sat at the lake watching Jake cast out his line. I wasn't much for fishing, but I loved the lake. It was always so peaceful and beautiful. Even on this dreary day, I still enjoyed myself. Every now and again I felt light sprinkles of rain on my arms.

It's been well over a year since Edward came back. Jake still hates him, but they get along better than they once did. Especially after Edward agreed to never change me. Clearly no one wanted me for eternity. Even the Volturi had agreed to let me live. Though they make regular check ups to make sure I haven't exposed their secret.

I became friends with Alec and Jane the most. They were usually the ones who came to check up on me. Occasionally Aro would come as well. I had to admit, I was growing fond of him too. Alec said that Aro would be around more often for a while. Apparently he would be in the states on business. He would be able to read Edward's mind to verify everything directly as well.

Jake looked over at me and sighed. "Bella, do you ever think about us?"

"Jake you already know the answer to that." Of course I did. He was my best friend and always has been. When we were together, things were great. I just couldn't love him the way he deserves.

"What we had was special Bella. I still think about us." He paused and reeled in his line. "You were my first and only one, you know. "

I hated when he brought this up! I felt bad for what happened that night. The whole pack was having a party and they invited me over. After a few shots, my head was spinning. Jake took me back to his place to sleep off the alcohol.

When I got to his house, everything was a blur. His warm, hard body was pressed against me. My fingers scratched down his sculpted back. I knew it was wrong, but the alcohol made it feel so right. How could I be so stupid and inconsiderate?

"I'm sorry Jake, ok? I didn't mean to lead you on. I was just really confused with Edward gone and the alcohol didn't help." I started biting my nails out of nervousness. I hated confrontations of all forms.

"Well I'm not sorry Bella! I love you more than he does. Plus how do you expect to live with him forever? He can barely touch you without feeling the urge to kill you. Filthy bloodsucker! Do you really want to be with that the rest of your life?!" He threw down his pole and looked away.

"Jake you promised you'd stop bringing this up! I'm so pissed at you right now! How can you expect a friendship to last with this happening every other week?" I got up and grabbed my purse. "I'm leaving, this clearly isn't going to work trying to be friends with you again! " I stormed off to my truck ignoring Jacob's pleading for me not to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I pulled into the house and cut the engine. I laid my head against the top of the steering wheel just wishing I could disappear. Sometimes I felt like I didn't belong anywhere. I love Edward with all of my heart, he just refuses to change me. How could I grow old with someone stuck in the body of a 17 year old? I would have to always keep our relationship a secret.

How could I spend my life with a man that has left me and hints at leaving again? If he loves me so much, why would he want to live forever without me? Jacob is no better though. He loves me, but he's always trying to control my decisions like Edward. Not to mention his horrible temper. He flies off the handle over even the smallest thing.

They both want my heart, but maybe my heart wasn't meant for anyone. Maybe I'd die alone as a hermit. Great, depression really is my closest friend. Always there, lurking in the shadows, just waiting for the time to strike. I needed a hot shower to clear my head.

I went upstairs and stood under the hot stream of water till my skin itched. I couldn't seem to clear my head no matter what I thought of. I sighed and turned off the water. Charlie would be home soon wanting a hot shower anyway. I quickly dried off and put on a tank top and shorts.

Crossing the hallway to my room, I heard a noise. I bet Edward was already here. I opened my door and Edward sat on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong Bella?" he said as he looked at me.

"Just the usual stuff with Jacob." I looked down and bit my lip. He looked as though he could tell there was more, but he didn't push the issue.

He quickly moved to my side, wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down at me. "I'm here now Bella. I can try to take your mind off of things." He leaned down and slowly brushed his lips against mine. The cold of his lips made me shiver after the hot shower. He traced his fingers over my jawline and smiled.

"Edward, I want to talk to you. I love you and things today really got me thinking again. I want to spend eternity with you. I don't want to grow old and lose you. " I paused and looked up at him.

"I've told you before Bella, I refuse to change you. I will not, under no circumstances, take away your soul and condemn you!" He pulled away sitting on the bed again.

"What will you do when I get old? What about when I die? Will you replace me after I'm gone? Don't you love me enough to always stay with me?" My eyes pleaded with him to consider.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Why do you have to be so complicated? I want what's best for you Bella. I want you to have a normal life. Grow up and have children and continue your family tree. I want you to enjoy your life not as a monster! Jacob wants the same thing for you. Why do you think I agreed to you hanging out with him today?"

"So we're back to you wanting me to get back with Jacob? Don't you see Edward, I can't think of him as anything more than a friend! I love you Edward and I want you to change me! I'm not normal and you know that. I can make a good vampire by your side!"

"I am done talking about this. Sometimes I wonder if my coming back was a mistake. You two are meant to be together. You were never meant to be a vampire. He wants a family and a life with you Bella. My existence is the only thing stopping that. He could give you all of that and more." He turned to me with a look of regret.

"Even if you weren't around, I couldn't choose Jacob! I love him as a friend and nothing more! Being with him was only a way of trying to patch up the hole in my heart that you left. Don't you see Edward? Please, stop pushing me away!" I looked at him with tears in my eyes unable to continue.

"I'm sorry Bella, but no amount of tears will persuade me. I'll stay, but I'll always try to change your mind. You deserve better than me."

Just then we both heard Charlie pull in. "I should get going. I love you Bella, please remember that. I'm doing what's best for you." He kissed my forehead and vanished out of the open window.

I laid my head into my pillow and let the tears flow. I tried to silence my sobs so Charlie wouldn't come in. Luckily, he went straight to his room. I was alone as usual in this world. What I wouldn't give for someone who truly wanted me and didn't try to control me.

I heard my floor creak and knew Edward was back. "Leave me alone Edward, haven't you made me cry enough tonight?" I rolled over to find the surprised look of Aro Volturi at the foot of my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Aro's POV

I had been outside of her house for only a moment. Long enough to hear her muffled sobs through the open window. I silently leaped into her room. Her small frame shook with each sob emanating from her.

I started to step forward and the floor creaked. I froze as she spoke without moving. " Leave me alone Edward, haven't you made me cry enough today?" She rolled over to face me, clearly not knowing it was me.

Instantly, I was brought back to a time long ago. Her brown wavy locks falling over her shoulders. Her red rimmed eyes filled with sadness and longing. She reminded me so much of the one I had lost.

"Isabetta," I whispered as the pain seeped into my chest.

"It's Isabella, Aro. What are you doing here?" She looked at me with those eyes still calling out to me.

My heart ached once more for my Isabetta. Amore mia, vita mia. This was not the first time Isabella Swan has awakened my heart at the thought of my Isabetta. If only she knew how much I was drawn to her.

Her hair was the same shade of Isabetta's hair; brown with a hint of red in the sunlight. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown that called to my heart. Her lips had the same pout that could cripple me at any moment. Oh how she reminded me of my love from my former life.

The first few months after first meeting Isabella, I couldn't shake her from my mind. Everything about her called to me, including her blood. Her sweet voice was music to my ears. It took everything in me not to take her away against her will. I refused to allow the beast in me to take over. She deserved to be happy, not controlled.

I began research on her family history. It turned out that she was the last living descendant of my Isabetta. I finally had a chance to keep her safe! If not her directly, but through her blood. She was my last and only chance! Why had I not thought of this sooner?

"I'm terribly sorry, Isabella my dear. It was my mistake. I've lost my manners by interrupting you as well. I'm in Seattle for business. As Alec and Jane should have informed you, I am stopping by as per our agreement. If I may inquire, what has troubled you this lovely night? " I bowed my head slightly with respect.

"Nothing Aro, don't worry about it." She looked away, wiping her eyes.

"Ah, you can trust me Isabella. It was I who kept you alive after all." I said as I offered her a smile.

At that, she burst into tears and I couldn't help but touch her face. She flinched away and I sat on the edge of her bed. "Isabella, please don't cry. What have I said that was wrong?" I sat listening to her sobs for several minutes patting her back.

As soon as the sobs died down, she sniffled and lifted her head. "Nothing Aro I'm sorry, I just have a lot going on right now. You didn't say anything wrong."

I knew she was lying, but I decided I should wait till another time to push the issue. "How about this Isabella, I'll be in town for some time. Would you care to accompany me to Seattle tomorrow afternoon? It may give you time to clear your head. The city is quite beautiful this time of year."

She seemed to ponder the idea for a moment before answering me. "Sure Aro, as long as I'm back before it's too late. Charlie gets worried easily."

I clasped my hands in front of my chest. "Wonderful! I'll be over by ten to pick you up."


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I woke up earlier than usual. My eyes were swollen from crying the night before. I looked like hell, there was no denying it. I really didn't feel like getting out of bed today. If Aro had not showed up last night, I just might have stayed in bed.

I brushed my hair down over my face. Hopefully it would cover some of my eyes. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs. There was a note from Charlie on the table. I knew he went fishing on the weekends, but he still always left a note.

I heard a light knock at the door and turned from the table to answer it. Before me stood Aro in a pure black suit with a black high rise undershirt and a deep red tie. It would have matched his crimson eyes, but contacts turned them a beautiful violet color. He smelled of a rugged masculine cologne with a hint of sophistication to it. It was a unique blend of musk that completely appealed to me in every way.

He bowed his head slightly before speaking. "Good morning, dear Isabella! Might I escort you to the vehicle?"

I wrapped my arm in the crook of his elbow and allowed him to walk me to the black Mercedes. He pulled away momentarily to open the door for me. I couldn't believe he was doing this. Edward never walked me to his car, let alone open the door for me. Unless he was shoving me in to rush me home after one of our talks. Honestly, I was very flattered that he was being a gentleman with me.

I bent down into the car as Aro closed the door behind me. In a flash he was on the other side getting in. As soon as the door closed, the car filled with his delicious scent. I closed my eyes, inhaled, and sighed slightly.

He chuckled lightly in his deep satin voice. "Enjoying my cologne, dear Isabella?"

I opened my eyes and blushed. I can't believe I just did that! I looked away and choked out a reply. "Uh, yeah. Sorry."

"What could you possibly be sorry for, my dear? You're free to smell as you wish." He looked at me slightly amused.

I blushed more at this. I had to be as red as a cherry. "Uh that's ok. I uh, I can just smell Edward's cologne." I couldn't help but stammer with embarrassment. The truth was, Edward never wore the cologne I bought him for Christmas. He knew I loved the smell, but he just chose not to wear it.

He smiled back with what looked like disappointment and started the ignition. "Ah, yes, how is Edward doing? Does he approve of your trip to Seattle?"

"I haven't spoken to him yet today. Does Sulpicia know you're in Washington?"

He glanced my way for a moment before looking back to the road. "Surely you've heard from Edward by now," I shook my head and he continued. "Sulpicia and I are no longer together. I've known for many years that she was not my true mate. However, loneliness is difficult to endure for almost three thousand years. You see, I never quite realised that my loneliness had increased with her by my side. That is, until about a year and a half ago."

"I'm so sorry Aro! I had no idea." I said as a frown crept across my face.

He touched my face gently and put his hand back onto the wheel. "It's perfectly alright, dear Isabella. We are both much happier without each other. Hopefully one day I shall find someone to share my love with."

My heart ached at his words. How could someone like him not have his true mate. It was strange too, I've never seen this side of him. "Aro, I didn't think you were capable of love." I blushed as soon as it left my mouth. Ugh I'm so stupid! A sad vampire sits next to me and I blurt out the most hurtful thing I could say.

He laughed at this and smiled beautifully back at me. "Oh Isabella, I love your honesty! I am a complex creature, my dear. I may present my power to the world, but my heart still feels." He focused back on the road, but he was clearly still smiling. "Are you hungry, my dear? I know this magnificent restaurant on the way that serves food from my home town."

"I'm starving actually. Food definitely sounds good." I said with a playful grin.

"Wonderful! We will be there in a bit. So, Isabella, do tell me more about yourself. There's so much I don't know about you. I know we've spoken regularly on our visits, but there's so much more to you than meets the eye. If I could read your mind, I'd surely love to know everything about you."

I couldn't hide the shock on my face. Was he seriously wanting to know more about me? Edward never asked me questions. Edward acted like he knew everything about me, yet he hardly knew me at all. Sometimes when we were together, I secretly wished he looked at me like Aro looks at me. "Are you serious Aro? I'm an average, ordinary human. There's absolutely nothing special or appealing about me."

"My dear, you're far more appealing than you realize. You're a complex creature as am I. To assume I know you by all I saw in Edward's head would be pure ignorance on my end. It's as if a book sits in front of him never being touched. How could one assume what the pages contained without opening it up? I'm intrigued by you in many ways. I want to read your entire book Isabella. I want to delve into your pages and read every intricate detail."

I bit my lower lip and blushed. A sudden stirring feeling in my stomach overcame me. It was as though a thousand butterflies were fluttering inside me. "I'd be honored if you wanted to read my book. What would you like to know?"


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

Upon entering the restaurant, Aro started speaking fluent Italian to our waiter. His accent was deliciously beautiful. Our waiter called out for someone named Giovanni. A thick man dressed in a chef's outfit came out smiling. He reminded me of a chef I once saw in a children's book.

Giovanni hugged Aro and began speaking to him in Italian. They laughed and spoke for a moment before Aro began speaking in English. "Where are my manners. Giovanni this is Isabella, Isabella this is the best chef in Washington."

Giovanni smiled and motioned for my hand before placing a kiss upon it. I blushed and bit my lip. "So lovely to meet you Miss Isabella. I assure you, you will love my cuisine!" He motioned for us to follow him to a private table in the back. The table we were seated at was different than the others. There was a black tablecloth rather than the white ones we passed on the way back. As well, a beautiful maroon candle was placed in the middle of the round table. There was a beautifully decorated privacy wall blocking off the back portion. All the other tables within the back matched ours.

Aro pulled a seat out and motioned for me. I smiled and sat down, allowing him to push my seat in for me. I really wasn't used to this treatment. I was seeing so much more of Aro than I ever have. I had no idea that this side of him existed.

The whole ride up, he took the time to ask me everything about myself. He seemed genuinely interested in everything I said. I asked plenty of questions about him as well. We've spoken at length on his visits, but never this long. He was always too busy to stay for very long. The ride was almost four hours, but it went by so fast. We talked and laughed the entire drive. I haven't had that much fun in a long time.

He gracefully sat down across from me as Giovanni scurried off. "Isabella, do you mind if I order for you? I have some great recommendations that I'm sure you will love. Normally I would never decide for you, however I'm sure you will have trouble reading the menu."

He was right though. I didn't know the first thing about Italian food except pizza and spaghetti. Of course that's something I happened to mention before we arrived. He seemed excited at the idea of ordering for me, so I agreed.

The waiter arrived with an expensive looking wine. He said it was compliments of Chef Giovanni. He poured us each a glass and proceeded to take our order. Aro spoke Italian in his velvety low voice ordering for us. I could listen to him talk about anything with that voice.

I noticed that he ordered more than one meal though. "Aro, I don't need two meals. One will fully full me up."

He chuckled lowly and grabbed one of the wine glasses. "My dear, just because I need blood to survive doesn't mean I can't enjoy a meal occasionally."

I looked down at my wine glass. "Edward has never eaten with me before. I've begged him to try and he refuses. I guess I'm just not worth trying regular food to him." I sighed and looked back up at him. His eyes seemed to change to a dark blue, as if his eyes were black under the blue contacts. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"Let's not speak of that insolent fool. My blood boils at his actions. He knows not how to treat a lady. A true gentleman would do far more than he does for you. However, I completely respect your desire to remain with him. No one should ever take away your decisions Isabella. That's exactly why I broke our laws to keep you alive. You should not be forced to be turned if you do not wish it." He visibly calmed some and his eyes returned to a beautiful violet color. I had no idea that his eyes changed colors when he was angry.

He took a sip of his wine and hummed slightly. From his response, I could tell that he enjoyed it. I took a sip and was pleasantly surprised. The only wine I had ever tried was under twenty dollars. This wine was spectacular compared to the ones I've tried. I'm surprised they didn't check my id before allowing me to drink. It probably had something to do with Aro knowing the chef.

"Aro, last night I was fighting with Edward over just that. I know I probably shouldn't be saying this, I just feel so comfortable talking to you. I know you made the decision to keep me alive, but that's not what I wanted. Edward is the one who wanted to keep me alive. I've begged him ever since he's came back to change me. He says he won't condemn my soul. When you stopped by, that's what I was crying about. Plus, I just feel alone all the time. My dad is always gone fishing or at the station. Edward stops over almost every night and that usually results in a fight. Jacob is my best friend and also my ex. I don't love him like anything more than a friend, yet Edward keeps trying to push me into loving him. I'm so different from all my other friends. They all want to party and talk about guys. I'm nothing like them. I just,"

"Feel lonely all the time no matter who you're with? Feel out of place in the world you're in?" He finished for me and placed a hand over mine. "I feel the exact same way my dear."

I could feel the butterflies barely contained in my stomach. "Yes! That's exactly how I feel! The longest, most in depth conversation I've had in my life was with you on the way here and on each of your visits at my house. I know this seems crazy but I have a confession. From the time I first saw you in Volterra, I felt like I've known you my whole life. I still can't shake the feeling that I know your face from somewhere."

He leaned back and placed his wine glass down. "I too have a confession, my dear."

He told me about his former love Isabetta del Bello and how I was her last living descendant. He told me all about what she was like when she was living. He briefly spoke of her death as well. I couldn't believe how tragic his love had ended. Beneath his hard exterior, was the human he once was. I saw pain cross his eyes throughout most of the conversation.

"You see now why I could not force you to be changed against your will. I had no idea that you still wanted to be changed. You remind me of her in so many ways, yet you're so unique. It's as if her genes have mixed with your personality. Even if you did not remind me of her, I've always known there was something special about you. The first time we met, your honesty and attitude completely surprised me. I've never met anyone like you in all of my years Isabella."

I couldn't help but blush and bite my lip. His words were making the butterflies go crazy. It's been so long since I've felt this way. I was about to reply but the waiter brought in our food.

The next hour or so we spent being playful back and forth. He fed me part of his plate and I fed him part of mine. I've never seen a more beautiful smile in my life. I accidentally got sauce on my shirt and he laughed, offering me his jacket to cover up the stain. He seemed to enjoy my clumsiness rather than be angry at me for it.

We left the restaurant and swung by the mall. Normally I hated the mall, but I was enjoying spending time with Aro. We went through bath and body works. I wasn't a girly girl, but I loved some of their scents. I especially loved that they had their fall merchandise out. Aro was laughing and smelling all the candles with me. I knew this wasn't his thing, but we were having fun.

We walked through all the stores together just enjoying our time. We stopped by a store selling Halloween stuff. He held up a Dracula mask next to his own face. I doubled over laughing at the comparison. It was nothing like him. I asked the cashier if they had a human girl mask so I could compare it with my own face and she gave me a confused look. Aro and I just laughed because it was an inside joke. He was so easy to laugh with. I never thought I'd say that about Aro Volturi.

We were walking by the jewelry store when something caught my eye in the window. It was a beautiful amethyst and diamond necklace. I gasped and pointed it out to Aro. It was an expensive necklace, but not ungodly expensive. I could easily ask Charlie to get it for me for Christmas.

We left the mall shortly after and started walking towards a local park. It was dark already, but I didn't want this night to end. I flipped open my phone to text Charlie to let him know I might be home late.

My feet were aching so we sat down on a bench. He offered several times to massage them, but I didn't want to bother him. The sky was so beautiful and full of stars. I could just gaze at them forever. "Do you ever wonder what's out there?" I asked as we looked at the stars.

"All the time my dear." he sighed happily and put his arm across my shoulders.

I leaned into his embrace and put my head on his shoulder. "Today has been perfect. I wish it never had to end."

"As do I, dear Isabella. Though with each new day, the sun will rise again. There will be plenty more time for us to spend our time together."

We sat there in a moment of silence before I said that we should probably go. On the way home he let me flip through his music collection and pick out something to listen to. I couldn't believe all the things he listened to. I pictured him to be all about classical music. There were some classical cds, but also modern music as well.

"Breaking Benjamin, Korn, AC/DC, who are you Aro?!" I laughed and popped in a mix cd.

"As I've said before, I'm a complex creature. I enjoy the opera, but I also enjoy more modern music. If you continue towards the back, you'll find a variety of country music and 1950's music as well. I enjoy music from almost every era I've passed."

He was far more complex than I ever could've imagined.


	7. Chapter 7

Aro's POV

I drove her home in silence. The only noise was her soft snoring. Once I had started singing, her eyelids began to flutter. It wasn't long before her head rested on my arm as she slept.

Her heart slowed to a steady pace. I couldn't help but marvel at her beauty even as she slept. I only wish that my touch had the same effect on her as it did on everyone else. I longed to see what dreams filled her head.

Today had been marvelous in every way. She brought out the best in me rather than the beast. She brought out the silly, easygoing, romantic in me. Most people saw the cruel, heartless beast in me. I can't explain how she did this to me.

I was under her spell and drunk on her eyes. She was my favorite disease that infected the beast in me. I couldn't explain her even if I tried. For the first time in my life, I couldn't find the right words. There just weren't enough words in any language to describe this beautiful being.

We pulled up in front of her house as the fog was coming out. I detested having to wake her, but it was for the best. Her sleepy eyes looked up at me as she yawned. I quickly opened her door for her and assisted her in getting out. I slowly walked her to her front door wishing this night would never end.

She stood facing me with a look of nervousness. "I should get going, Edward should be here soon."

She was starting to pull away before I stopped her. "Wait Isabella, you forgot something," I pulled out the amethyst necklace she had been eyeing encased by a silver box.

"Aro, oh my gosh! You shouldn't have! I love it! When did you even buy this? Thank you so much!" Her eyes lit up like the sky above.

"When you were in the restroom, I had just enough time to make the purchase." she lifted her hair and I gently placed it around her neck.

She turned back to me and smiled. "What do you think?"

"Perfect, except for one thing." I leaned over and gently brushed her hair away from her eyes. "I've been longing to do that all day. Your eyes are far too beautiful to hide my dear."

Blood flushed to her cheeks and she bit her lip before wishing me a good night. I stood and watched her walk though the door still wearing my suit jacket.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I woke up to the sun streaming into my window. Memories of last night began to flood my mind. I had fallen asleep wearing his suit jacket. I stretched and smiled. For the first time in a long time, I felt happy and giddy.

I draped his jacket around my computer chair and went to take a shower. I was humming and singing the whole time. I dried off and took my clothes down to the laundry room. Charlie was at the table reading the newspaper.

"You're in a good mood Bells. I haven't heard you sing in the shower in a long time."

I blushed and stuck out my tongue at him in a teasing way. Leave it up to Charlie to make things awkward. I started a load of laundry and grabbed some bacon from the deep freezer. I knew Charlie was waiting for me to cook breakfast.

Back in the kitchen, Charlie poured himself another cup of coffee. "So, uh, do anything fun yesterday?" Charlie was clearly wanting to know who I had been with. I only told him that I was going with a friend to Seattle.

I decided to play him at his own game and avoid telling him too much. "Oh you know, just went to the mall."

He wasn't fooled but he seemed to drop the issue. I continued cooking and he went back to the newspaper. We continued in silence even as we ate. Normally I would be bothered by the silence between us, but today I was too happy to care.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I spent most of it cleaning and getting on the internet. I was excited for tonight hoping Aro would stop by. I pulled some of the old photo albums out of the basement to show him.

The sun set and I couldn't keep my eyes off of the clock. I kept pacing my room waiting for him to arrive. I wondered what was taking him to long. I decided to take a short nap to pass the time. My dreams were filled with a raven haired man. I awoke to the soft touch of cold hands on my face. I opened my eyes with a smile to find Edward hovering over me with an angry expression on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

"Where the hell were you last night?! I was worried sick about you! Didn't you think to mention you playing around half the night to your boyfriend?!" Edward slammed his fist down on my wooden book shelf. It splintered into a million pieces and crumbled beneath his strength.

"My grandma gave that to me before she passed! Are you crazy?!" I started crying and ran to the remains of the shelf. "What is wrong with you Edward? I was back home by eleven! I'm not ten years old. I can stay out as late as I want. I'm an adult dammit!"

"You may be an adult but you're dating me! You could've at least let me know where you were going or who you were with!"

"Edward I was hanging out with Aro! He came here to visit again and invited me back to Seattle to cheer me up. He stopped by when I was crying over you." I looked up at him from my sitting position on the floor.

His eyes seemed to soften for a moment before he went back to his original burning stare. "Well, you could've at least let me know. Plus he's supposed to be here checking up not running off to Seattle to _hang out_." He said the last part in a mocking tone.

I looked down at the crumpled shelf before me. There was no way that this could be repaired. "Why did you have to destroy the last thing that I got from my grandma. I never got to say goodbye and the rest of her belongings were destroyed in the fire. How could you do this to me?"

His facial expression showed regret and he leaned down. "Hey, I'm sorry ok. I just care about you and I want to keep you safe. Will you look at me please?" He tried to gently pull my head towards him.

I jerked out of his grip and looked away. "No Edward just stop. Leave me alone. Nothing you can say can fix this."

He sighed and was gone in a flash. He didn't even try to say anything more. I honestly hoped he would have persisted in trying to make it up to me. I knew I couldn't expect that from Edward though.

My heart ached at the memory of my grandma. I've had this bookshelf for years. I've done everything I possibly could to keep it safe. It all meant nothing as his fist completely destroyed it. He took the most precious physical item that I own from me.

I sifted through the pieces trying to will it back together. All the hearts engraved in the wood were mostly split in two. Ironically, that's exactly how my heart felt. I heard Charlie's cruiser pull in. I tried to wipe away the tears and stop crying before he came upstairs.

I grabbed Aro's jacket, flicked off the light, and lay down on top of my blankets. I curled up with his jacket laid over me. Where was he tonight? It wasn't long before sleep consumed me.


	10. Chapter 10

Aro's POV

Today was full of back to back meetings. By the time I left to visit Isabella, it was already late. I promised her that I would stop over earlier tonight though. I hoped she would forgive me for being late.

I crouched and jumped up to her window. Pieces of splintered wood scattered across the floor. I wondered what had happened. My heart ached when I saw her sleeping form beneath my suit jacket. Her heart beat steadily and she was snoring slightly.

I lightly brushed her hair out of her face. She was far more beautiful than she realized. Concern filled my mind as I noticed her swollen eyes from crying. What had happened here tonight?

I smelled deeply within the confines of her room. No mere mortal could have crushed her furniture. Instantly the scent of Edward Cullen filled my senses. I quickly leaped from her window and headed his way.

As I approached the Cullen house, I had to remind myself to be mentally prepared to stifle my feelings for Isabella. I knew any minute now Edward Cullen would be inside my head. I reminded myself to focus on the beast in me. That part of me was my shield and my cover. It was constantly protecting my inner self.

I lightly knocked on the door. My brother Carlisle answered the door. "Aro, welcome! What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I've come to do one of my regular visits. Business has kept me very busy all day. I would've arrived earlier if not for that." I bowed my head slightly with respect.

He welcomed me in to their living room where the rest of the Cullen family sat. I could feel Edward's hate for me projected with his eyes. "Ah, young Edward. So discourteous and stubborn as always." I chuckled darkly and held out my hand.

He paused for a moment before throwing his hand into mine. I instantly saw into his head. Every memory flooding my mind. I searched for the memory of tonight in particular. Venom seeped into my mouth with the rage that followed. Again I had to remind myself where I'm at.

"You've been far from a gentleman I see." I looked at him with hate in my eyes.

"You're one to talk Aro. What happened is none of your business. You're here to see that your law has been followed. You've done that, now be on your way." Edward hissed with hate.

I grabbed him by his throat and squeezed tightly. His strength no match for my own. I leaned into his face before answering. "Mind your tongue _boy_! Have you forgotten with whom you're speaking? I will not tolerate disrespect of any form!" I spat the word disrespect. I continued and clenched harder on his neck as cracks started forming. "I've got my eye on you Edward. I'll leave you for now, but I'll be in touch."

I dropped him from my grasp and strode for the door. I bowed slightly before Carlisle and swiftly left the property. I continued to conceal my thoughts till I was well out of Edward's radar. I felt heartbroken for Isabella. The pained look of her eyes as she sat on the floor in the rubble. All that was left of someone she loved as Edward had carelessly destroyed it. There was no way that I could fix the broken pieces of her beloved shelf.

I ran back to her room and leaped in. I paced the room trying to ponder a way to heal her pain. I sifted through the rubble looking for any undamaged remains. Everything was completely damaged. I picked up a small piece of wood with an engraved heart on it. It was one of the few hearts that weren't shredded.

I flipped the small piece in my hand admiring the engraving. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's POV

I woke up completely drained. It was raining and I barely slept. I laid in bed for a while just listening to the rain blow hard against my window. I practically had to drag myself out of bed. I set out to clean up the remains of my dresser before heading to the bathroom.

I jumped in the shower and went downstairs. Charlie was already gone for work. My stomach growled, but I wasn't really hungry. I curled up on the couch and popped in an old home movie. I watched as my mother chased me on the beach.

Whatever happened to the way things were before? I used to be so close to my parents. Now I rarely hear from my mom and Charlie is always gone. I used to be so close to Edward, now all we ever did was fight. I miss being a child when nothing ever went wrong.

I picked up my phone and dialed my mother. On the third ring, she picked up. "Hi sweetie! I hate to cut this short but I'm about to get lunch with Phil. I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok mom, love you."

"Love you too sweetie!" Then the line went dead. I sat there for a moment just holding the phone to my ear. I placed the phone in my lap and sighed.

I decided I would try to make the best of today. I went upstairs and changed into my fluffy purple pajama pants, a black tank top and fuzzy pink slippers. I came downstairs and popped in a horror movie. As the previews were playing, I put some popcorn in the microwave.

I sat down with the popcorn as the wind howled loudly outside. This was the perfect weather for a scary movie. I dug into the buttery goodness as I clicked the play button. I've seen this movie a hundred times but it still always made my heart race.

About thirty minutes into the movie, it started getting creepy. It was almost to the first murder scene. The girl walked around the house thinking she was alone. "Don't do it girl, don't go in the kitchen." I said to the television as if she could hear me. The girl slowly moved into the kitchen to get a snack.

BAM BAM BAM!

"Holy shit!" I jumped and the remaining popcorn landed all over the couch and the floor. My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest. I pushed pause on the movie just seconds before she would see the killer.

BAM BAM BAM!

It was someone knocking on the door. I must've had the movie up so loud that they had to knock hard for me to hear. I jumped up and ran to the door. Just as I came around the corner, my slipper caught the edge of the end table and I fell against the back door. My hand almost immediately started bleeding.

I opened the door to find Aro standing there with a beautiful maroon umbrella covering him. He looked so out of place standing in the rain with a deep blue pin stripe suit, a medium pink pocket square and a deep blue and white scarf ruffled at his neck. I was about to welcome him in and then I remembered my bleeding hand. I gasped and slammed the door in his face.

As I placed my back against the door, my chest starting heaving in sync with my breathing.

"Isabella please, I'm terribly sorry I was late last night. I showed up but you were sound asleep. Please don't be angry with me." I heard him say through the door.

"No it's not that. I'm bleeding Aro. Please go away before your urge takes over you." I ran to grab a paper towel and put pressure on my hand. As I got to the other side of the kitchen, the door was open. I gasped and backed into the counter.

Aro quickly shook out his umbrella, closed the door and was in front of me in a flash. His familiar scent washed over me. Even in the dim kitchen, he was stunningly beautiful.

"My dear, I'm far from a newborn. The only urge I'm having right now is worry." He took my hand and examined it. It was barely bleeding anymore, as it wasn't a deep cut. He placed pressure on the cut with his cool hands for a moment before guiding me into the living room.

"Sit, please. I'll be right back." He was gone in a flash and back just as I sat on the couch. He held my father's first aid kit in his hands. He slowly pulled out gauze and ointment. He sat down in front of me and placed a bit of ointment on his finger tip. He slowly traced my cut smoothing the ointment out.

It felt so sensual to feel his finger tracing my skin. I closed my eyes and tried to picture his hands tracing over my neck as he looked at me with those milky red eyes. I could feel my body heat rise and my breathing increased.

"Isabella?" He whispered with that delicious Italian accent. I opened my eyes to his face just inches from mine. My hand was patched up and he was staring directly at me. "Isabella are you ok? I felt his breath touch my lips.

I couldn't take it! I fisted my hands into his hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. He equally met mine with as much enthusiasm. I could feel his fingers twine in my hair and lightly tug. I pulled away slightly as a moan escaped me. It gave him just enough time to kiss down my neck as he gripped my sides.

A rumble went through his chest. "Oh, Isabella," he whispered next to my ear.

I was so lost in the moment and my head was fogged with desire. "Oh, Aro!" I gasped. Suddenly my mind was screaming stop. I quickly pulled out of his embrace. "Oh my God!"

I ran upstairs to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I pressed my back against the door as I heard him come up the stairs. I slowly slid down the door and put my fists in my hair. Oh my god, what have I done? Every thought raced through my head. What have I done?!

"Isabella, is everything alright?" His voice was filled with worry.

"Aro you need to leave!" I could barely think straight.

"Isabella please just talk to me."

"Go away Aro!" Panic was seeping into every limb of my body. I couldn't contain my fear. What would Edward do? What have I done to our relationship? How could this happen to me?

"I'm not leaving you Isabella, I never will. You're upset and I'm here for you. Please let me in. We can talk about this. Please tell me what I've done wrong." He sighed and I could hear him sit down outside of the door.

I paused for a few minutes seeing if he would leave. Normally by now Edward would've left. "Aro?" I barely whispered.

"Yes cara mia, I'm here. I promise I'm not leaving you like this."

"What have I done?" I barely choked out. My anxiety had calmed down a bit, but I was still upset.

"You've done nothing wrong cara mia. Your heart needs more than what he's providing. I can give that to you and more, if you'd just allow me to." I could hear him place his hand on the door. I wanted to touch him so badly, but I knew this was wrong.

"I'm dating Edward though. He is my first love. I can't just abandon him like that. I love him."

"No matter what you choose to do, I'll always be beside you." He paused before continuing. "Please open the door."

I slowly stood up and opened the door. His scarf was undone and his jacket was open revealing a white low dipped tank top beneath it. He looked so casual with a hint of professionalism. It was so hard to resist him.

He held out his arms to me and I laid my head on his chest. I could lightly feel a hint of chest hair tickle my face. "I don't know what I should do Aro. I know what I want, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid of hurting Edward and I'm afraid of change. How do I know this side of you isn't just temporary? There's so many thoughts going through my head."

"Isabella, you bring out the best in me. I'll always treat you with respect and care. I'm not saying I'm perfect, but for you I'll always try to be."

We held each other close in silence. My heart wanted to be with him, but my mind said I should be with Edward. My first love or my new interest? Why did life have to be so complicated?


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

Aro left shortly after when Charlie arrived. I tried to finish the movie with Charlie, but my mind just couldn't focus. I had so much going through my head. I decided to go upstairs and lay down.

I laid on the bed just staring at the ceiling for hours. No matter how I thought of it, I just couldn't sort out my thoughts. I felt so much guilt for what I had done and yet I felt somewhat relieved. I knew it was wrong, but everything just felt so right with Aro. I truly felt like my heart belonged with him.

I caught myself smiling thinking about him. Maybe things could be different with him. Maybe I would have a chance at happiness. Memories of earlier passed through my mind. His lips were so much softer than I had imagined. The way he looked into my eyes with desire drove me crazy. I was honestly starting to fall in love with him.

The next thing I knew, Edward was swiftly by my side. I jumped and awoke from my daydreams. His face wore an expression of complete rage.

"What in the hell did you do?! I leave for one day and you're already making decisions against me?" He hissed as his fists shook with anger. I had never seen him so angry. I was honestly a bit scared.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I backed into my headboard away from him.

"I saw Alice's vision! You were a vampire Bella!"

"Edward, we need to talk."

"Well no shit!" His golden eyes looked as though they were on fire.

"Edward, ever since you've came back from Volterra, you haven't been the same. We used to get along so well. Anymore, all we ever do is fight. I used to be so in love with you, but all this fighting has killed my feelings. What happened to the old Edward I fell in love with? I've tried to work things out, but you just try to push me away. You constantly try to make me get with Jacob even though I don't love him. Tonight something happened and I realized just how unhappy I was with you." I tried to look away from his gaze, but it was nearly impossible.

"What did you do?" He said with the darkest voice I've ever heard.

"I, uhm," I stammered as my heart rapidly beat in my chest. "Edward, I'm uh I'm so sorry, but I kissed Aro. Edward, I don't think we should be together anymore."

"WHAT?!" His mouth was seething with venom.

"Edward you kept trying to push me off on Jacob. Well, I finally found someone that wants me. I'm sorry Edward, I really am! I deserve to be happy though."

"I wanted you to be with a human not a damn vampire! How dumb could you possibly be?! I can't believe you would betray me like this!" He ripped our picture off the wall and left. I thought I heard him whisper something, but I couldn't make it out. I hoped I was making the right decision.


	13. Chapter 13

Edward's POV

After all I've done for her and she went and betrayed me! Of all the people she could've chosen, she chose the person I hated the most. It took everything in me not to completely tear her room to shreds. They would both pay dearly for what they've done to me!

I ripped our picture off of the wall and turned to leave. "You won't be with him if it's the last thing I do." I whispered as I leapt into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's POV

Weeks went by and I hadn't heard from Edward or Aro. My depression had came back to accompany me almost daily. The hole in my chest was far worse than it had been when Edward first left.

Some days I could function, but most days I barely got out of bed. I betrayed my first love and the man I was falling for deserted me. He was the one person I thought understood me and felt the same way. Obviously he must have realized how pathetic I was and had gone back to Italy.

Even though he had left without a word, I still thought of him all the time. Every night I sat by the window hoping to see him again. I curled up crying against his suit jacket whenever Charlie was at work. His scent was barely there anymore.

Charlie was pulling double shifts more often, my mother was busy with Phil and even Jacob hadn't been answering my calls. I felt completely and utterly alone. No one wanted me in their life anymore.

Thanksgiving passed and soon the snow started to fall. Charlie started fighting with me because I was always depressed. I was just a burden to everyone. I needed a friend so badly and no one was there. My depression was slowly consuming me.

I put on my jacket and boots before heading out the door. I needed to talk to Jake before I did something stupid. It took me a few minutes to try starting the truck up before the engine turned over. My lack of driving it may have affected the battery. I'd ask Charlie to look at it later.

I pulled up in front of Jacob's house as Billy Black rolled outside. As I got out of the truck he spoke to me. "Go on home Bella, he doesn't want to talk."

"Billy, please tell him I just want to talk for a minute."

"Bella, you need to leave. You've put Jacob under enough stress as it is." He was calm, but his face was serious.

"Please Billy I'm begging you!" I started to walk towards the porch and slipped on a patch of ice. I hit my head pretty hard, but I seemed fine. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Please Billy, just this once."

As I slowly stood up, Billy went back inside. I stood there for a few minutes wondering if Jacob was going to come out. Finally he arrived at the door looking completely exhausted. I wondered if it my fault that he looked this way.

"Bella, get out of here. I don't care what you have to say. Don't you think you've caused enough trouble? I heard about your new filthy blood sucker." He laughed without humor then. "You're clearly not the Bella I thought you were. Edward tries to get you to be with me and you cheat on him? Wow Bella, you have a lot of nerve showing your face around here."

"Jacob, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I really need a friend now. Can you just,"

He interrupted me before I could continue. "Just get out of here Bella! I'm already losing enough sleep because of you."

"Jake please!" Tears were starting to fill my eyes.

He crossed his arms and shook his head. "I don't want to hear it Bella. You're no longer welcome here. Please leave before I have to force you to leave."

I held in my emotions and got back into the truck without another word. My chest was filled with so much guilt and pain. Even Jacob hated me now. A few miles down the road I started sobbing. I could barely see the road with watery eyes. I kept trying to blink the tears away and stay focused on driving. A moment I was on the road and the next I slammed into a ditch.

I got out to assess the damage. My tire had hit a rock in the ditch and was now flat. Could things get anymore worse? I pulled out my phone to call Charlie. The screen was completely shattered and my phone wouldn't turn on. It must've happened when I fell earlier.

The truck was completely lodged in the ditch with a flat tire and I had no way to call anyone. This was one of the worst days of my life! I took off walking and didn't even try to fight the tears anymore. I felt so alone and so worthless. All I ever did was hurt people. I didn't belong anywhere in this world.

I came up to a sharp curve that sat in front of La Push. I looked out across the icy lake. My fingers were numb from the cold. I deserved a lot worse than numb hands though. As I gazed at the lake I noticed a snow covered path. My eyes followed the path to a cliff over the lake. It was at that moment that I made a final decision and allowed my depression to completely consume what was left of me.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's POV

It was a short walk up to the cliff. I took my time slowly digging my boots into the snow. For the first time in weeks, I just felt numb inside. I kept reminding myself that this was the right decision.

The snow was lightly falling and the world was completely silent. The only noise was the crunch of snow beneath my feet. The partially dried tears on my cheeks were starting to freeze. As I got to the ledge, I looked out over the lake.

Though the lake was beautiful, I didn't want it to be my last memory. I wanted to remember the times I felt happy with Aro. My heart ached at the thought of him. I tried to picture one of the first visits when he came to Forks. I thought his kindness wasn't genuine and I gave him the cold shoulder. By our third visit, we were having chess competitions. He always seemed to win. The first ever time I won, I knew he let me win. I still rubbed it in his face like a champ.

I remembered the first time he lightly caressed my hand. I felt like time slowed down as I looked up into his eyes. Those beautiful milky red eyes had consumed me that day. If only I could just touch him one last time.

I tried to picture him there with me. In my mind, his arms were wrapped around my waist. He was holding me back from the ledge. In an instant, I moved him in my mind. He was floating over the cliff, beckoning me to jump to him. "Isabella" I heard him whisper in my mind. Oh how I missed that voice!

He kept calling my name in my mind. Out of nowhere, he turned into Alice. "Isabella" I heard her say. She kept saying my name getting louder and louder. I realized that her voice wasn't in my head. I looked around but I didn't see anyone. Out of nowhere, a snowball hit me hard in the chest, knocking me onto my back.

"Isabella Swan, answer me right now!" I heard her voice but I didn't see her.

"Alice?" I called out confused as to where she was.

"Bella don't do it! It's not what you think! It's not his fault"

"What isn't whose fault? You're confusing me Alice."

"Just listen to me ok? Walk down the road a bit so you're off of the reservation. I'm on the closest cliff I could find without going across the border. Please I need to talk to you about Aro."

"I already know he didn't want me Alice. I know that's why he hasn't been back." I looked down at the lake below.

"It's not like that Bella! He's been trying to get to you since the Fall. Please just go down the road! I'm straining my voice yelling this loud. There's so much I need to tell you."

My heart started thumping loudly in my chest. He hadn't left me after all! I practically ran down the road. Surprisingly, I reached Alice without tripping. She was standing next to a black SUV. She motioned for me to get in and started the engine.

As I was about to ask where we were going, she spoke up. "I'm so sorry about everything! I tried to reach you, but Edward has kept a close eye on me. Edward teamed up with the wolves and has been preventing Aro from getting anywhere near Forks. Aro went back to Italy requesting help from his brothers. Apparently they didn't like him bending the rules for you and then trying to start an outright war to be with you. They kicked him out of the Volturi!"

My mouth dropped open in shock. I was about to reply, but she kept talking.

"Alec and Jane left the Volturi to be with Aro. Apparently a few other low level vampires left as well. Everything has been completely turned upside down. Rosalie and Emmett have decided to help out Edward. Carlisle and Esme refuse to force you to stay away from Aro. Jasper and I are siding with Carlisle and Esme as well. The four of us have decided to separate from the rest of the Cullen family. It's only a matter of time before Edward and the wolves discover that I'm with you. Buckle up Bella, it's going to be a crazy ride!"


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's POV

We sped past the woods at neck breaking speed. I had no idea where we were even going. I was still trying to sort out everything I had just learned from Alice. How could Edward be so cruel? Was he really so against my own happiness that he was willing to take it by force? My eyes started burning as I fought back more tears. I needed to stay focused and not allow my feelings to consume me.

"Where are we going Alice?"

"I need to get you to Aro so that he can protect you. If Edward finds you, he will do everything in his power to keep you away from him. They planned on taking you away from Forks as soon as Alec and Jane arrived in Seattle. Edward knew they couldn't stop Aro once the twins joined him. They are supposed to arrive this Sunday in Seattle. As soon as I saw you jumping off of the cliff in my vision, I knew I needed to get to you. I tried to convince Edward, but he refused to let anyone interfere. He was convinced that it would be better for you instead of allowing you to live your life with Aro. I couldn't take it anymore. As soon as Edward left, the four of us left as well. They went to find Aro and I went to find you."

"He was willing to let me die before I could be happy?" I barely choked out the words before a tear silently slid down my cheek. I had loved him so much and had no idea what kind of man he was inside. It seems Aro isn't the only one with a hidden side.

"I know it's hard to take in Bella. I had no idea that he could be like this. Carlisle tried to keep the family together as long as he could before he realized that the old Edward was gone. Rosalie is acting just like him. Emmett, on the other hand, is only doing this for Rosalie. He feels guilty, but he won't leave her side. He told me to tell you that he's really sorry and he hopes you're ok."

I still could not believe all that had been happening around me. I had been completely oblivious the entire time. I should have known that something was up when Aro never came back. I automatically assumed that he didn't want me.

"Alice, we need to stop by my house. I need to get my things and leave Charlie a note."

"We don't have time Bella! We need to get you to Seattle. We will just buy you new stuff later."

"Please Alice! I can't do that to my dad. I also have things I need to get that are irreplaceable." I turned to her almost pleading with my eyes.

She growled lowly and clenched her fists on the wheel. "You're so stubborn, Bella. Fine! If anything happens to you, Aro is going to kill me!"

We changed direction and drove in silence. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the whole situation. Within minutes, we were parked in front of my house. For once, I was glad that Charlie was still at work. I ran inside and quickly packed up my things. I wrote a note saying that I'd be back in a few days and that I was staying with a friend.

As I ran out the door, I noticed that Alice was staring off like she did when she had her visions. "Alice, what's wrong? What did you see."

She looked at me with a petrified look, but she said nothing. She pulled out her phone dialing with lightning speed. "Carlisle, tell Aro that the second vision came true. We're too late."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: I'd like to thank you all for your favorites and reviews! You all have been a big encouragement to me! The ones that have followed, I hope you're enjoying the story! I have one specific reviewer that I'd like to address.

My dearest Anna, thank you so much for your lovely reviews! Unfortunately, I have no way to reply to you. Your reviews have brought joy to my heart and a smile to my face. I truly hope you're able to create an account so that I may be able to reply to your kind words properly. I look forward to hearing from you soon. -xxtmsxx

Bella's POV

"Alice what do you mean we're too late?" I was starting to panic.

"I'm sorry Bella! I tried to warn you. We weren't fast enough and Edward caught on quickly. We need to try and get as far as we can before they get to us. Get in the car!"

Just then, Edward's silver Volvo sped down the road. I quickly jumped in the car and Alice sped away. Edward was right on our trail in a matter of seconds. Alice started weaving in and out of lanes. We were just out of town on a deserted country road as we started losing sight of the silver Volvo.

"We're losing him!" Alice exclaimed as she turned around briefly. Just then, a large jeep with Jacob at the wheel whipped out in front of us.

"Alice look out!" I screamed as we went off the road. For a moment I felt weightless, like I was flying. The SUV flipped through the air and rolled into what I thought was a field. Broken glass flew around me as time seemed to slow down. I felt as though I was watching myself from outside of my body. I heard Alice scream and everything went black.

I'm not sure how much time had passed before I woke up again. I was hanging upside down in my seat. The smell of blood completely overwhelmed my senses. My head ached and my hair was dripping wet. I touched my hair to find that my head was covered in my own blood.

"Alice?" I weakly choked out. I heard growls and loud crashes outside of the mangled vehicle.

"Bella? Hang on, I'm coming!" it was Jacob's voice. I had to escape before he got to me! I quickly undid my seatbelt and dropped hard on the broken windshield. I screamed as pain shot through my side. I looked down to find a jagged piece of glass sticking out of my side. I could feel hot blood trickling down my side.

I slowly crawled through the broken window. My hands were scraped up and covered in blood. I got about halfway through before I was being pulled the rest of the way out. The piece of glass sticking in my side pushed in farther as someone pulled me out. I howled in pain, fighting the darkness that was attempting to bring me to unconsciousness. I needed to stay awake and I needed to fight.

I swung my fist pathetically at Jacob's toned leg. My fist filled with pain, but I still kept trying to fight him.

"Bella what are you doing? Dammit let me help you!" He yelled as he picked me up.

I struggled to fight against his grasp. "Keeping me from Aro isn't helping! You might as well kill me if you intend on making me live without him."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you talking about? I'm the one who refused to help him out with his plan to kidnap you today! After you stopped over, I realized what an ass I had been. I really do love you Bella, even though you don't want me. I've lost sleep over all the things Edward has been telling me about you recently. After you left, I decided that I couldn't let him keep you from someone you wanted to be with. I sent Embry over to stop Alice at your house. As soon as she smelled us coming, she called Edward. Luckily I had the jeep and I could take a shortcut. I'm sorry about the accident! I had no idea that she would flip it. Edward ran off, but the guys have Alice."

How could I be so blind? I should have known that the Cullen family would never split up. I wondered if everything I had heard about Aro was true. Jacob carried me across the field to his jeep. I saw the other wolves holding down Alice. There was a fire lit nearby and knew what they inteded to do wth her. I used all of my strength to ask what I could before they burned her alive. "Why Alice? How could you do this to me?"

She looked at me and snarled. "I'm only loyal to my family! You betrayed my brother, so I betrayed you." She struggled against the wolves, but her strength was no match for their numbers. I looked away as her screams pierced the air. I could smell the smoke as her limbs were torn apart and burned.

Jacob carried me to his jeep and laid me down on the back seat. My vision was fading and I was fighting with all my might to stay awake. I grabbed Jacob's sleeve and pulled him to me. I barely choked out two words before the darkness enveloped me. "Find Aro,"


	18. Chapter 18

Aro's POV

I waited at the foot of her hospital bed. My poor Isabella was in a coma. I had been here for three days awaiting to hear her beautiful voice. My lifeless heart ached as I longed for her.

The Cullens would pay for what they had done to her. They kept her in the dark about me. I was called back to Italy on an emergency. A newborn was running around Italy breaking almost every law we have in place. My brothers left no room for exception and required me there immediately. I wrote a note detailing my departure and gave it to that ignorant Edward!

I wrote to my Isabella everyday. I thought her lack of replies indicated her change of mind. All along, Edward was stopping my letters. If it wasn't for her wolf friend, I might have spent years tracking her down. They tried to convince my Isabella to walk right into her own kidnapping. They would all pay as soon as I was certain that her health would be alright.

I would stay by her side for a year if that's how long it took. I traced her facial features slowly with my finger. Oh, how I missed that beautiful smile. Her soft lips beckoned to me. I leaned over her and softly brushed my lips against hers. Her eyes started fluttering open.

"Aro?" She barely whispered with a weak voice.

"I'm here cara mia. I promised you that I would never leave you." I said as I stroked her beautiful brown locks.

She smiled at me and slowly stretched her hand up to my face. I leaned into her touch. "No one will ever harm you again Isabella. I will fight with my last breath to protect you."


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's POV

I spent a few weeks in the hospital after the accident. Aro was constantly there by my side. I had to convince him to leave for brief periods of time so that he could still keep up with his business or when Charlie came for a visit.

Charlie came to visit quite often. Jacob had damaged my truck to make it look like I was in an accident down the road from his house. I felt bad lying to my dad, but at least it wasn't fully a lie. I had actually landed my truck into a ditch and I had actually gotten into an accident in an SUV. He didn't need to know the truth about it anyway. Every time he came to visit, he was constantly warning me to wear my seatbelt from now on. Little did he know, I actually was wearing a seatbelt.

Charlie came to pick me up on the day I was released. We sat quietly the whole ride home. The snow covered landscape went by in a blur. I couldn't help but gaze out at all of the Christmas decorations. I had been trying to convince Charlie for years to put up decorations. He always refused because it reminded him too much of my mother.

Charlie broke the silence first. "So, uh, what do you want for Christmas Bells?"

I had absolutely no idea. "I don't know, maybe books or some gift cards. I'll think about it and get back with you."

"Well hurry, it's right around the corner. I was thinking of doing some shopping in Seattle tomorrow. Think you can get back with me on something before then?"

"Dad, you hate shopping." I gave him a confused look.

"Bells, I've almost lost you twice in just a few short years. You are just as clumsy as your old dad here. I don't want to regret never making memories with you." He kept his eyes straight forward, but I could tell that his eyes were watering up. I wanted to reach over and hug him, but I knew it was hard for him to express his emotions.

As we pulled onto our street, my mouth dropped open. Our porch was lined with multicolored strands of lights. There was an old Santa statue from my childhood in the yard. "I can't believe you finally decided to decorate for Christmas! Dad it looks so amazing! Maybe next year we can do it together." I felt like I was a kid again. I could barely contain my excitement.

"I know how much you have begged me, so I decided to decorate the house this year. I have more decorations inside. I thought maybe we could decorate the inside together." He looked away trying to hide his face.

"I love you dad! I would be more than happy to spend the night decorating the house with you!" I reached over and hugged him tightly.

"You too kiddo!" I saw a smile cross his face.

We went inside and I put my stuff away upstairs. We spent the rest of the night eating junk food and putting up Christmas decorations. We put on some classic Christmas music and my dad actually sang along. I haven't seen my dad so happy in his life. I saved the last strand of lights to wrap around the headboard of my bed when I went to bed. The house ended up looking amazing.

As Charlie went up to bed, I decided to go up as well. Aro was sitting on my bed waiting for me. "It sounds like you two have had a wonderful night together. "

"I haven't had this much fun with my dad in a long time. I am happy to see you though. I've barely gotten any time alone with you the past few weeks." I smiled and sat down on the bed next to him.

He reached over and brushed my hair from my face. "Isabella" he whispered with his velvety Italian accent.

I couldn't stop my heart from beating wildly within my chest. He started grinning with a touch of confidence. "I see you have missed my touch almost as much as I have missed yours."

"I highly doubt that you have missed my touch more than I have missed yours." I said in a playful tone.

"Let me show you just how much I have missed your touch. " He said as he pulled me closer to him.

His breath touched my lips as he leaned closer to my face. I gasped as he gently bit my lower lip. Aro seductively moved his tongue across the area he bit. I could feel my heat rising beneath his touch. He gently kissed my lips and and twined his fingers in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our tongues slowly brushed against each other.

He lowered me back onto my bed without stopping the kiss. I moaned into his mouth as he pressed his body against mine. He moved his mouth from mine and trailed kisses down my neck. He slowly sucked on the base of my neck as I gripped my hands into his hair. His lips made their way to my earlobe. I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my mouth as he nibbled and sucked my ear lobe.

My mind was so clouded with desire that I could barely think straight. He pulled away and I couldn't hide the disappointment from my face. "Cara mia, your father is stirring around. Maybe we should continue this another time?"

I looked into his milky red eyes that were full of desire. "We have all day tomorrow to catch up for lost time." I said as I pulled him into one last kiss for the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Aro's POV

I showered and shaved the morning that Isabella and I were to spend our day together. Her father would be in Seattle and I was determined to make her day memorable. I stopped by the small grocery store in Forks before heading over. Their selection was small, but would have to suffice. I noticed that they were selling single roses by the cash register. Isabella deserved far better quality flowers, however, I knew she would enjoy whatever I could get her.

I strolled down the street towards her house. Not many were out this early. I still chose to wear my contacts in case many saw me. I would take them out once I arrived. I couldn't help but admire the beautiful, snow covered landscape. For a small town, Forks was rather beautiful.

As I arrived, I decided to let myself in. Isabella would be sleeping and her father had recently left. As I was placing the breakfast I had intended on making her into the fridge, I heard her softly say my name. I raced upstairs and was by her side in an instant. Her sleeping form lay peacefully before me. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at her. She was far more beautiful than she realized.

I quietly shut her door and went back into the kitchen. It didn't take me long to find the proper cooking utensils and cookware. I quite enjoyed cooking in my free time. In a way, it made me feel as though I were a human for a brief moment of time. As the leader of the Volturi, I constantly had the facade of cruelty. Being with Isabella always caused my humanity and benevolence to surface.

I finished putting her frittata and crespelle onto a plate, placed one of the roses into a thin vase and moved all the items onto a bed tray. I gracefully walked the tray to her room. My beautiful Isabella was still sleeping away. I could watch her sleep for hours, but I wanted her to have a warm breakfast.

I leaned down next to her ear and whispered her name softly. That did not wake her, so I decided to try something else. I placed the tray on the stand next to her bed and leaned down. I gently kissed her pouty lips. Her sleepy eyes slowly fluttered open and a smile spread across her face.

"Aro," She said as she placed her hand on my face.

I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch. How I loved feeling her soft skin against mine. I opened my eyes to find her chocolate brown eyes staring directly at me. "I missed you cara mia."

"I missed you too Aro." She gently kissed my lips. "Mmmmmm what's that smell?"

I smiled and offered her the bed tray. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. "Oh Aro, you shouldn't have!" She smelled the rose deeply and a smile spread across her face. "I love roses! Of course, I love food too."

We both started laughing at her last statement. She always knew how to make me laugh. I sat on the edge of her bed and allowed her room to eat. She instantly starting digging in. She looked up and noticed me watching her. Her cheeks flushed as red as the rose. I laughed again before I spoke. "Isabella, do not be embarrassed. You are hungry and should eat. I am merely enjoying the fact that you're enjoying something I've cooked."

She smiled and continued eating. I walked around her room looking at the pictures on the walls as she ate. She quickly finished and thanked me for cooking.

"I'd be more than happy to cook for you any time you'd like." I paused briefly before turning to her. "So what would you like to do today?"

"I think you know what I'd like to do today." She grinned playfully and I couldn't resist grinning back.

"Isabella, as much as I want to do that, I think you and I should establish where we stand first."

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"As far as our future goes, where do you see us? I will be leaving within the next month to head back to Italy. If I allow myself to be fully connected to you, I could not bear to leave without you. I need to know that you feel the same way." I touched her face lightly. "Isabella, there's something you must understand. You may bring out the best in me, but I'm a demon on the outside. I'm absolutely wrong for you and I'm not afraid of being honest about it. However, the selfish beast in me wants you in every way. I can't always keep the beast at bay, and you will see more of it when we are around others. You are the only one worthy of seeing who I am behind my mask of cruelty. I need to know that is something you understand and are willing to accept. I need to know if you're willing to come to Italy with me and leave your human life behind. I've fallen completely in love with you Isabella. Could you possibly feel the same way about me as I do about you?"

There was a silence as she seemed to consider what I said. I traced my fingers over her lips lightly. "Will you be the beauty for this beast?"


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: I apologize for the neglect the past few days. I've been thoroughly enjoying other stories. Though none of them were of Aro and Bella, they were very good. If any of you have any favorite twilight stories, feel free to leave them in a review or a private message. I always enjoy reading new stories! Anyway, I will update more frequently by this weekend. Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and for continuing to read!

Bella's POV

The man that stood before me was the farthest thing from a beast. Memories of the past year flashed before my eyes. All the smiles and laughs we shared surfaced in my mind. I knew he had a dark side, but I was far from perfect too. A small part of me was afraid to take that leap of faith though. I had once trusted Edward and I was completely fooled by him. I couldn't allow myself to be controlled again. I contemplated all of the possible outcomes that could come of my decision.

Maybe I should keep my heart guarded and never love again. Who was I kidding? I had fallen madly and hopelessly in love with Aro months ago. I was just so afraid of fully committing to him. My whole life would change and there was no going back. Would I be hurt in the end like I was with Edward? Would Aro's cruelty eventually be directed at me? I knew that I was far from normal and that I wasn't destined to live a typical life. I truly felt like my heart belonged with Aro. When I was with him, everything made sense. There was no way that I would be able to think of another with Aro around.

Slowly I stood up from my bed and walked over to Aro. His worried expression made my heart ache. I had never seen Aro look so vulnerable. I touched his cheek lightly as I looked into his milky red eyes. "Aro, it is very hard for me to say this, but I must. I loved Edward with my whole heart and he tried to control me in every single way. Edward had a hidden sadistic side from how he reacted to me leaving him. I can't subject myself to that again."

I paused as I saw hurt cross his face. "I'm not finished, so please don't be hurt. I can't subject myself to that again. I can't get with another person who claims to only have good intentions. You have been completely honest about both sides to your personality. I am far from from perfect Aro and I have many flaws as well. I don't want someone who claims to be perfect and expects me to be as well. I want someone who is imperfect, yet perfect for me. Since I have met you, I have been a completely different person. For the first time in my life, I am happy and complete. I have found my other half and there is no way that I can live without you. I love you with all that I am Aro. You truly do complete me. I know it is a risk to open myself up again, but I fully trust you with my heart."

Aro swept me up in his arms and his lips met mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held my weight easily. His soft lips pulled away briefly as he set me down on my feet. "Isabella, how your words have thawed my frozen heart. My life would be meaningless without you. I have felt as though you are the missing piece in my life since the moment I met you. I assure you, I will treat your heart as the most precious gem there is. I will never harm you in any way amore mio." He placed a gentle kiss on my hand. "I trust you with my lifeless heart as well. I love you more than words can describe. You are my world now Isabella."

For the first time in my life, I felt a wholeness in my heart. Hearing him say that he felt the same way had sent my heart soaring. I had never been this happy in my entire life.

Aro kissed my hand again before speaking. "I know you have already clarified your intentions, but I desire to hear the words from your beautiful lips. Isabella Marie Swan, will you agree to be mine and move to Italy with me?"

His delicious Italian accent was music to my ears. I touched his face lightly as I spoke. "I will move to Italy with you and I promise to always be yours Aro Volturi."


	22. Chapter 22

I want to thank one of my followers, youreconfusingme, for the lovely private message yesterday! It completely made my day and my week to hear such kind words. Messages like yours are the fuel behind my writing! Upon reading it, I decided to start this chapter.

I hope you all enjoy it and don't find it to be too graphic. :-P

Bella's POV

Aro held me for the longest time. I still couldn't believe this was happening. He pulled away briefly and began caressing my face.

"Where have you been all of my existence Isabella?"

I looked up into his milky red eyes with a smile. I couldn't stop my heart from beating hard within my chest. If he continued his sweet talk, I would soon be reduced to a puddle.

A few hours later we were watching movies together. I was surprised by just how many movies Aro had not seen.

"So let me get this straight. You listen to such a great variety of music, yet you've barely watched any movies? How is that even possible?"

"My dear, it is quite simple. Music can be enjoyed with one's own company. I prefer to enjoy a good film with company. I feel that watching films alone seems to increase my feelings of loneliness."

I frowned and looked up at him. He was such a gentle creature at heart. He touched my face lightly before speaking. "Do not be sad cara mia. I have become accustomed to being alone. Before you, I have never found another that I felt could understand me. Being the leader of the Volturi is a lonely job. However, it must be done by someone. In a way, I have never gotten to experience what a normal life might have been like. When I am with you, I feel as if I am normal. I know this not the case, but my lifeless heart feels otherwise."

My heart ached for him. Our lives may be different, but our hearts feel the same feelings. I wished that I could eliminate all of the loneliness he has ever experienced.

I brushed my lips lightly against his. "You will never be alone with me Aro. I will do everything within my power to mend your hear."

"Oh Isabella," He whispered softly.

I pressed my lips against his harder this time. His hands went up to the sides of my face as we kissed with a fierce passion. I had been waiting for someone like him all of my life.

My hands gripped his back and pulled him closer. Desire rose within my chest as he pushed me back further onto the couch. My breathing was heavy as he pulled away to kiss my neck. His touch lit a fire under each caress and kiss. I pulled off his suit jacket and ran my hands over his chest. I could feel each bulge of muscle down his chest.

I needed to feel him closer. As if sensing my desire, he slowly began unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time. A gasp escaped me as I watched his bare chest reveal itself to me. His body was far more sexy than I could have imagined. In comparison, Edward was just a boy. Before me was the body of a man.

A moan escaped his lips as I ran my fingers through his chest hair. I gripped his sculpted back as he bit my neck gently.

"Aro, I need you!" I gasped as he sucked my supple flesh into his mouth.

He pulled away and bit my lower lip. I couldn't stifle the moan at my surprise. He began whispering to me in what I assumed was Italian. Oh how his delicious accent drove me crazy! I had no idea what he was saying, but I loved every word of it!

I arched my back as his mouth trailed it's way to the top of my chest. I wanted to feel him against my bare flesh. My desire made me more brazen as I lifted my arms and removed my shirt. Aro's chest was heaving as his eyes wandered over my body. I needed him far more than I have ever needed anyone before.

His mouth captured my nipple as his cold fingers caressed the other. I gasped lightly at his touch. His long black hair fell over my chest, lightly tickling my skin. My hands fisted into his silky black strands as his mouth continued down my stomach. My mind was so clouded with desire as I felt my shorts being removed. I needed him so badly!

I felt him kiss his way down my inner thighs. He was torturing me with his teasing. "Touch me, Aro." I barely whispered.

He chuckled darkly. "Patience amore mio, teasing is essential."

"You're driving me crazy!" I said as I squirmed below him.

He took his time thoroughly teasing and touching me. When I finally felt as though I would explode with desire, his mouth captured my folds. I could barely think straight as his tongue expertly flicked all the right areas. My eyes were rolled back into my head with pleasure. He was not my first, but he certainly was my best. He touched and licked all the right areas. My body began clenching as I came close to a climax.

As I could almost feel it coming, he pulled away. I moaned in frustration. He began chuckling again. "Ah, ah, ah Isabella! Not yet, my love."

I growled at him and so desperately wanted to force him to continue. He pulled back and brought his mouth back up my body. As I saw his exposed neck, I decided to do some teasing of my own. I sucked and bit his neck, causing him to moan my name. Pleasure spiked through my body as I heard his moan. I continued as I traced my fingers slowly down his chest.

My hands were trembling slightly as they reached the bulge in his pants. My whole body felt as though it were on fire. I caressed the bulge as he moaned again.

"Isabella, I desire you so badly!" He whispered with ragged breaths. His chest was heaving forward. I could not take this any longer. I laid back on the couch before speaking. "Take me then, if you desire me."

He growled lowly before removing his pants and boxers. His whole body was glistening with sweat in all of his impressive beauty. He was rock hard and large in all the right areas. He dove down and pressed his lips to mine. Our tongues were intertwined as I felt his hardness press against me. I moaned into his mouth as he slowly entered me.

Our bodies began moving in motion together. I arched my back and pressed him farther into me. It was the most pleasure I have ever been in. We were both moaning as our bodies began our ascent towards a climax. His lips devoured my neck with a pleasure and pain mix. My toes began curling as I could feel myself losing control.

One moment we were moaning in sync and the next we were both exploding with pleasure. I felt him filling me with all of his juices in such an erotic way. He collapsed against my chest as we both tried to calm our breathing. I could feel his hot breath against me.

As we both regained our composure, we continued to hold each other. He leaned up softly to kiss my lips. I could see the desire still in his eyes.

"I love you Isabella, I never want to lose you."

"I love you too Aro. You won't lose me silly!" I said as I stuck out my tongue at him. He made a silly face as he stuck out his tongue back at me. A laugh bubbled up within my chest. He could be serious, yet silly when need be. We were so much alike.

He laid his head back on my chest and I began playing with his hair. I felt so completely happy.

"I never want this moment to end." I said as I twirled one of his silky strands.

"My love, there will be many more like it. I understand your feelings exactly though. I could lay here and hold you for an entire century and have no desire to move."

I felt him smile against my chest. I couldn't wait to create more beautiful memories like today. I was certainly looking forward to eternity with Aro


	23. Chapter 23

Bella's POV

As Christmas eve neared, the presents below the tree continued to stack up. Charlie went way overboard with gifts this year. I had taken the time to really make this Christmas great for my dad as well. I wanted him to have these memories the rest of his life. At least when I left, he could have this last memory of us together. Plus he would have lots of fishing gear to keep him busy.

For a while now, I was pretending to have a job as a personal assistant in Seattle. Charlie was informed that my job position would require me to travel for lengths of time. I mentioned moving out in January to travel with the company for a while. Charlie acted excited, but I could tell that deep down he was upset. We were just starting to get close for the first time in years.

As much as I wanted to start my new life, it was still hard leaving my family behind. We have never been close and I would never get the chance to change that. My family would die not knowing what even happened to me. It broke my heart to think about it.

I sat in front of the Christmas tree and admired all of the decorations. The tree was the same one we had used since I was a kid. The decorations on the tree were a mix of old and new of many mismatched colors. Most would consider the tree tacky, I considered it comforting. It brought back memories of when my family was happy. My mother would always make us hot chocolate before my father would read a Christmas story. Those times really felt as though we were a family.

Charlie walked in carrying more wrapped gifts. I couldn't believe that he was buying more things. He would be broke by the time Christmas arrived.

"Are you seriously bringing in more presents? Dad, don't waste your money! There are plenty of gifts here."

He set them down under the tree in a crooked stack. "Not my doing, Bells. Billy and Jacob sent these over. I hope you didn't mind, but I invited them over for dinner on Christmas eve. If you don't feel like cooking, I can go pick up a frozen pizza or something."

I rolled my eyes. Frozen pizza was not the right food to eat on Christmas eve. My dad would never learn. "No dad, I am perfectly capable of cooking."

"Well they should be here around six. I was thinking of picking up some eggnog." He looked down and blushed. "Maybe a box of cookies that are already made. I know how Billy loves his sweets."

I could tell that he was hinting for me to make cookies without him having to ask. "Don't worry about it Dad. Leave the cooking up to me. I will make some goodies for when we open up the gifts."

We stood in silence for a few moments before he walked off to his room. Typical Charlie was back again. I decided to go to my room and wait for Aro. As I walked in, Aro was leaning back in my computer chair with his arms behind his head. His suit was pulled tight in all the right places. I could see all of his sculpted chest before me. The alluring view before me was more than I could ever pray for.

As quietly as I could, I sprinted across the room and pounced on him. I bit his lower lip and did my best impression of a playful growl. I sat back straddling his lap as he wrapped his arms around my lower back.

"Mmmmm, cara mia do not tease. You know your father is home."

He kissed from the base of my neck up to my lips. A light moan escaped my lips. I could feel my cheeks flush from embarrassment.

"So you're allowed to tease me, but I can't tease you?" I said as I playfully slapped his chest.

He chuckled lightly before speaking. "I was merely making you feel as I felt. I do love hearing your heart thump when my lips graze your skin."

I felt my heart begin hammering in my chest again. "You do that by simply speaking."

A sexy grin was plastered to his face. "Oh so you enjoy my accent, do you?" He brought his lips to my ear and whispered slowly. "Vieni qui e baciami Isabella."

My lower lip quivered lightly as goosebumps covered my flesh. "W-what did you say?" I stammered.

He chuckled darkly at my obvious reaction. "Come here and kiss me Isabella." He said as he pressed his lips to mine.

As much as his lips consumed me, I pulled away as my lungs began to burn. As I was trying to catch my breath, a noise at the window made me jump. I swiftly glanced over to see an icicle had dropped against my window frame. The noise made me worry that it had been Edward. I turned back to Aro with worry in my eyes.

"Have you found them yet, are they still alive?"

"Do not worry about them. You are safe with me cara mia. Enjoy your last holiday with your family without focusing on the Cullens. Once you are in Italy, then we may talk of them."

I looked back towards the window for a moment. I hoped they were found. Every last one of them deserved to suffer for what they have done to me


	24. Chapter 24

Bella's POV

My stress levels were through the roof. Charlie had forgotten half of the ingredients I needed to cook on Christmas eve. By the time I realized, he had been drinking too much eggnog to drive. As I got ready to leave, Charlie accidentally knocked the ham onto the floor. I hoped the whole day wouldn't be as stressful as the morning had been.

I trudged through the thick snow towards the grocery store. About a block from my house, I felt the presence of a person behind me. I continued to walk with a sour look on my face. I was too angry to care who it was.

"Would you like me to pick up the ingredients you need?" Aro asked with a sweet smile.

Charlie had completely spoiled my mood. An angry walk to the store was exactly what I needed. "No thanks, I am just dandy." My voice was thick with sarcasm.

"How about I drive you dear? It is Christmas eve after all. Allow me to do something to brighten your day."

I scowled and rolled my eyes. Even his charm was not working. I was determined to sulk the whole way there. I could see him grin from the corner of my eye. Something he was thinking was clearly amusing him.

"Well, I guess I will have to take matters into my own hands."

He swiftly picked me up and swung me over his shoulder. A smile spread across my face, but I still tried to kick and squirm out of his grasp.

"Put me down!" I squealed as he began tickling my sides.

"What cara mia? Did you say that you want to be tickled more? Alright then."

He began tickling me all over. Laughter erupted from me as I began trying to hit his back. My sides were hurting from being tickled and laughing so much.

"Put me down!" I said, gasping between words.

He placed me on my feet and began laughing at me.

"No fair!" I said as I faked a pout.

He continued to laugh at me. I was determined to get him back though. I leaned down and grabbed a bit of snow. I balled it up and threw it at his face. His eyes flew open just as the snowball hit him. A serious expression crossed his face as I began laughing at him.

He growled lowly. "Oh now you're going to get it!"

Aro lunged at me, dropping me to the ground. He expertly pinned my hands down with one hand. With the other, he began tickling me like crazy while covering me in kisses. I screamed with laughter and kept trying to kick my way free.

"No fair!" I yelled between bouts of giggles.

I tossed my head back and forth in the snow. He stopped briefly, but continued to pin me down. "Say the magic word and I will let you go."

"No!" I said in a stubborn playful way.

"Isabella," He growled lowly and began tickling me again.

I squirmed and kicked under him as laughter bubbled up within me.

"You know what will make me stop. All you have to do is say please."

I stuck out my tongue at him before shaking my head back and forth.

He raised his eyebrows and began tickling me again. My sides were aching within seconds. I could not keep up this stubborn act much longer.

"Alright!" I squeaked with my last bit of air.

Aro paused allowing me to regain my composure till I could speak again. I looked up into his milky red eyes. I could completely get lost in his gaze. To most, they would feel fear upon looking into those eyes. All I could feel was love and adoration for this beautiful creature. He was so much more than I could ever ask for.

Even when I was in a bad mood, he put up with me. Edward used to run at the sight of my sour expressions. This man chose to stay and try to cheer me up. A confused expression crossed his face as he let go of my hands.

"What are you pondering, my dear?"

I smiled and touched his cheek softly. "How perfect you are for me and how much I love you."

His gaze softened. "Oh Isabella,"

Aro leaned down and began kissing me. His kiss was so soft and slow. I felt all of his love pour into that kiss. My heart ached at that feeling. I had never felt someone love me back as much as I had loved them. It was as if I had died and was in my own personal heaven. Everything else seemed to fade away with his kiss.

As I began to shiver, he pulled away slightly. Reality was slowly coming back to me as the lack of feeling in my legs registered.

"You are so cold my dear! Please allow me to warm you up in the car."

With a nod of my head, he was up in a flash. He helped me get up and we walked down the block to his car. My outlook on the day was much brighter with Aro next to me.

As he turned up the heat in the car, my limbs began to thaw. I laid my head lightly on his shoulder. His manly scent filled my senses as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Shall we go pick up some groceries now, love?"

"Yeah, I should probably get started on dinner soon." I leaned up to kiss his neck. "Will you come to my room after everyone leaves?"

He brought his lips to mine briefly. "Of course, cara mia."


	25. Chapter 25

Bella's POV

I stood at the stove stirring a pot, but my mind was far away. I couldn't stop thinking about Aro. I wanted him to be here with me tonight. It was my choice in the beginning to keep our relationship from Charlie. I just felt it would be less suspicious on Aro's after I moved to Italy. Plus I was sure that he would freak out over me being in a relationship with a 40 year old man.

Memories of earlier today passed through my mind. Him throwing me over his arm, the look on his face as I threw a snowball at him, his black silky strands that brushed over my face as he was on top of me and the look on his face as I said I love you. All of it crossed my mind. I closed my eyes and remembered the look in his milky red eyes.

"What are you smiling so big about?" Charlie said with a grin.

I blushed a bright red. I couldn't believe he had just seen that. I chose to ignore him rather than reply to him.

As I pulled the ham out of the oven, there came knock at the door. Charlie walked to the door and let in Jake and Billy.

"Something smells good in here!" Billy said with a smile.

"Dinner is almost done you guys! Go sit down at the table and I will make you all a plate. I need to cut up the ham first and finish the potatoes."

"Hey Bells, it's nice to see you alive and well. I thought by now you would be dead after your accident!" Jacob said with a wink.

I whispered low enough for only Jacob to hear. "That isn't till January. I am spending Christmas here before I leave."

He nodded solemnly and sat at the table. I was surprised by just how well he was taking this. When I was with Edward, he hated the idea of me being turned. I guess everything that happened really opened his eyes.

After dinner, Charlie and Billy went into the living room together. I put the cookies in the oven as Jacob cleared his throat.

"Uh, do you think we could talk?"

"Sure, want to walk outside for a moment while we wait for the cookies?"

I grabbed my jacket and followed Jacob out onto the porch. We stood for a moment as Jacob seemed to be struggling with what to say.

"Bella, I am really sorry about all that happened. I never should have considered keeping you from someone you love."

He looked down at his feet clearly embarrassed. I looked away, allowing him to continue.

He sighed and began to speak. "I have been watching your house a lot the past year. I have noticed how different Cullen treats you compared to Aro. I am not saying that I am ok with you changing, but I know it is what you want. Anyone can tell that you were definitely not meant to be a normal human girl anyway."

He began laughing at the last part and I gave him a dirty look.

"Sorry, that was a dick move. I mean well by it though. Seriously, you are an awesome friend for a wolf! Anyway, I am fine with you going to be with him, but I have one request."

"What is it Jake? I am seriously in debt to you for saving my life. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead or held captive by Edward."

It stung saying his name again out loud. The anger and pain I felt towards him was still obviously there.

"I want you to promise me that you will come back and see me every so often. I know you won't be able live here because of his position, but I still want to be in your life. I haven't imprinted so I have no need to continue aging yet. I just don't want to lose your friendship. You have always been my best friend and it would break my heart again to lose you for good."

I couldn't believe how mature Jacob was being. Not to mention the emotions he was showing. He really had grown up a lot in the past few months. I wanted to tell him how proud of him I was, but I knew it would embarrass him.

"Jake, thank you for saying that. You have made my night!"

I wrapped my arms around his chest tightly. "Of course Jake! I would never stop being friends with you!"

He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. I heard a low growl from the tree line. I turned around to see Aro crouched slightly with his fists clenched. The expression on his face was deadly. Jacob started chuckling lightly.

"That forehead kiss will be overlooked. You are repaid for keeping Isabella alive. Next touch out of line, and I will rip you limb from limb mutt. The Volturi doesn't give second chances. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sure thing, boss!" Jacob said as he playfully saluted Aro.

Aro growled once more and backed into the woods. I was about to call for him when the front door opened.

"What are you two doing out here? It's freezing! Come back in and join us." Charlie said as he visibly shivered.

Jacob and I followed him back inside. I went to the oven to check on the cookies as Jake went into the living room. After a few minutes I had them pulled out and placed onto a plate. I brought them into the living room to share with the guys. I held back two on a plate in the microwave to bring up for Aro.

It wasn't long before we were tearing into gifts. Jacob made me a bracelet with a wolf charm on the end, a gift card to the book store and a mix cd. Billy gave me a book on old Quilette legends. There was a card attached to another gift from their pile. I opened the card to find that it was from Sam, the pack leader.

"Do not be afraid to change your plans. Nothing is set in stone. Regardless of choice, you will always have a place in Forks. -Sam"

Simple and straight to the point. That was just how Sam was. I opened the gift that it was attached to. Inside was a pair of fluffy socks and a pair of matching pajama pants. The socks looked as if they had something stuffed down inside of them. As I went to open them up, Jacob stopped my hand.

"Maybe you should try them on later Bella."

I was suspicious, but I let it go. I would examine them farther once I was alone.

Charlie let me open one of the gifts from him, but I had to save the rest for Christmas. The present I chose ended up being a new cellphone. I was surprised to find that it was actually the one I had been eyeing for the past few months.

"How did you know to get this phone? I have been dying to get one of these for months!" I said with surprise.

"Well, on my second shopping trip I had met this friendly man at the electronics store. His hair was much longer than any business person I had ever met, but he claimed to be one. He said he owned several businesses. I told him about you and what you were like. He suggested this phone and said that you would definitely like it."

I narrowed my eyes as I thought of who the sneaky person to suggest this to my father might be. "Oh, really? What color hair did he have?"

"Not sure why this matters, Bells. He had pure black hair though."

I knew it! "Oh, ok. I was just wondering dad. Seriously, thank you so much! I love it!"

A certain someone would also be getting a thank you kiss from me tonight


	26. Chapter 26

Bella's POV

As I walked into my room, Aro was standing in front of the widow. He turned to face me as a smile spread across his face. In his hands, he held a neatly wrapped gift.

"What's that? It isn't Christmas yet." I said with confusion. He glanced at his watch briefly. "Technically, it has been Christmas for the last half an hour."

"Smart-ass!" I said as I playfully stuck out my tongue at him.

He grinned back at me. "So I thought it would be appropriate for you to open your gifts after midnight since you will be spending most of Christmas day with your father."

"No I want you to open yours first!"

I reached under the bed and pulled out four sloppily wrapped gifts. I blushed slightly at the comparison of my gift wrapping skills to his. I knew he would not care though.

We both sat on the bed and I handed him the gifts from me. The first one he opened was a bottle of cologne that I loved on him at the mall. He sprayed a little on his neck as I smelled deeply.

"Mmmmmm, that smells so amazing mixed with your natural scent!" I said as my mouth watered.

"I will use it every time you are around, just to drive you mad." He said as he pulled me into a slow kiss.

My body began to heat up as I felt his tongue brush against mine. I pulled away before I could get too consumed by him.

He started to open the second gift. Inside was a set of beautiful and expensive ties. One of them was a playful Christmas tie that lit up. I only bought that one as a gag gift, but the others were serious. He surprise me by undoing his tie to put that one on.

He turned on his tie. "I don't need a Christmas tree with this one on my tie!" He winked playfully. "Do I look handsome?"

I doubled over laughing and he faked a hurt expression. "You really don't have to wear that tie. I only bought it as a joke."

"I figured as much, my dear. It still is a gift nevertheless. I love it as it will remind me to not always be serious. I really do love it."

His smile was genuine as he continued looking at the rest of the box. I had included a few beautiful sets of cufflinks. He began opening the third gift. Inside was an Ipod.

"I thought you could use a better way to listen to music in your car. You can hook it up directly to your car radio or just listen to wherever. It's a portable music device."

"It is lovely Isabella! Much better than only being able to use a cd player at home. I need to get up to date on my electronics. I guess this old soul will always be a little behind."

I giggled slightly and he began opening the last gift. Inside was a photo album of us ever since we had become friends. I had many photos from my phone printed out. Aro slowly leafed through the photo album. He looked up at me with adoration in his eyes.

"Isabella, this is so perfect! I cannot tell you how much this means to me!" He swept me into a hug and held me there for several moments.

I pulled away as I squealed "My turn!"

He grinned as he pushed the gift out of reach. "This one is for last."

He walked over to the closet and made me close my eyes. I heard him grab something from within.

"Ok Isabella, you may open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped with surprise. Before me stood a beautiful black bookshelf. It was hand carved with many intricate details. On the front was a glass bubble. Within it, was a small wooden heart. I recognized the heart from the bookshelf that my grandma gave me. I gasped and ran over to the shelf. As I looked at the top flat area, I noticed an inscription.

As I ran my fingers over the inscription, my eyes filled with tears. I am not sure how he did it, but it was carved in my grandmother's handwriting. I would know it anywhere. I read the inscription over and over in my mind. "You may no longer have me in person, but I am always with you. For you carry a piece of me within your heart and within your memories. I will always love you dear Isabella!"

"How did you do this?" I barely choked out.

"I took the piece on the front before you cleaned up the mess. The inscription was created by an old friend of mine. I brought him several birthday cards from your grandmother. He forged her handwriting onto the wood with a personal message at my request. I saw what that fool had done to your precious bookshelf. Many months ago when I was back in Italy, I had my friend begin work on carving the whole thing by hand. I hope it helps ease the pain that he caused."

I held him tightly and laid my head on his chest. He went above and beyond a gift for Christmas. This was more than I had even expected. Originally, I had thought that he would come up with some expensive jewelry. He really did understand me.

After several minutes, our hug ended. I continued to thank him profusely. I couldn't believe he had done something to keep my grandma's memory alive. I would have to ask him to ship this to Italy when I went back with him.

"So can I open the second gift now?"

"Not yet, cara mia. I would prefer that you wait until I have left for the night. I normally would stay with you as you slept, but tonight I have some things I need to catch up on. I promise to stay all night tomorrow night. The wolves will be close if you need them. Your friend introduced me to the leader of the pack as you were doing dishes. He doesn't seem to like me very much, but we were civil. They are keeping watch over the house tonight at my request."

I was confused as to why I had to wait for him to leave to open the other present. Aro and I cuddled for a bit before he had to leave. I was becoming anxious to open his gift.

After a while, Aro kissed me goodnight and was out the window in a flash. I peeked at his gift on the end of the bed. I reached for it as I remembered the gift from Sam. I laid both gifts next to each other. I decided that I should probably open the gift from Sam first.

Just as I began to reach for the box, my phone began to ring. It was my mother calling


	27. Chapter 27

Bella's POV

I answered the phone to the sound of my mom's voice.

"Hi sweetie! I know it is late there, but I was just calling to wish you a Merry Christmas before I forgot."

Of course, she was probably the only mother in history to almost forget something like this.

"Uh, thanks mom. Merry Christmas to you too. How are you and Phil?"

"Great! We are spending the holidays in Vegas! I hit big at Circus Circus earlier!"

"That's great mom! I am really happy for you. I got you a few things for Christmas. What address would you like me to send them to?"

"Oh don't worry about it, honey! I completely forgot to get you anything. Just return the items and get your money back. That will be my gift to you."

I paused briefly and bit my lip. Before I could speak, my mother spoke again.

"Oh honey, I have to go. Phil just hit the jackpot! Bye sweetie!"

As the line went dead I spoke out loud to myself. "I love you mom."

I put down the phone and sighed. I knew we would never be close, but it still bothered me. At least I would always have Aro by my side and Jake as a friend.

I focused my attention back on the presents before me. I placed the box from Sam on my lap and pulled out the socks. As I slowly peeled them open, I noticed that there was a few rolled up papers stuck inside. I started reading over the papers as my jaw dropped open.

What Sam had given me, was a plot of land just on the outside edge of the reservation. It wasn't too far from where Jacob lived. As I read more over the papers, it occurred to me that this actually wasn't from Sam. The plot of land was in Jacob's name. I couldn't believe that he was doing this for me.

I knew I would never need the land permanently though. Aro and I would be moving back to Italy to live. Maybe he meant it as a location for me to stay while I came back to visit. It was such a touching thought. I knew the location was thoroughly concealed from the town so no one would ever know I was back.

I would have to call Jake tomorrow to thank him. Apparently Sam too since he was willing to allow this to happen. I put everything back into the box and slipped it under my bed. Now onto the gift from Aro.

I pulled the box to me and began to pull off the wrapping paper. I felt bad ruining such a beautifully wrapped gift. Inside the box was a hard cover journal. I opened the pages and began to read.


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: Thank you all for the lovely reviews and for following this story. For this particular chapter, I have one request. If you could please pull up a method at which for you to listen to a few songs later in this chapter. My request for this, is to make you understand as Bella understood. You will know when the time comes and what to look for. Thank you so much for those that comply. I assure you readers, you will not regret it.

Bella's POV

As I opened the journal a cd slid out. Written on the front in Aro's perfect script was "Listen only when directed!". I wondered what he was up to. I grabbed my old cd player and placed it on the bed. I opened the journal to the first page.

"My love,

I have wrote to you for quite some time thinking that I would never have you. I thought it would only be right for the letters to finally reach their rightful owner. I have rewritten them down within this journal. I will include a few of the most important ones first. They will go along with the songs I have put on the cd that is attached. Please listen to them at my request at the end of each letter. After the cd is finished, you may read the others on your own time. I love you and I am so glad that you are mine. I never want to lose you.

With all of my love, Aro"

I turned to the second page.

"Little Lamb,

You have just left my castle in Italy. The walls that were once so welcoming are now lifeless and cold. I have been waiting for you for all of my existence. I have never felt as if I belonged in my world. The moment you walked into the room, everything seemed to make sense. I felt as if my whole changed life had been leading to finding you. I know it is wrong for the lion to love the lamb, but I cannot stop myself. My heart that had been lifeless and cold was awakened upon your arrival. Now as I stare at the walls of my room, all I feel is cold. My chest is so hollow and empty. I have longed to feel my heart again for so long. You are dedicated to another, yet my heart is completely yours. You have reminded me of a love I once had and have awakened my frozen heart. Come back to me, little lamb. Do not leave me this way. I am cold and empty without you. I am going mad in this castle without the warmth from your chocolate brown eyes. How long must I wait for you little lamb? I know I am only hoping, but maybe there is a way that I can get you to notice me instead of Edward. Maybe I am too much of a lion for you. The venom has destroyed the last of my soul. I sit as I listen to one song. Maybe someday if this shall find you, I may ask you to listen to it. It describes how I feel right now. I only hope that I am not left for all of eternity without your presence. I shall end this for now. All of my love, Aro"

"Play first track" was written under the letter.

****Please look up the song Cold by Aqualung featuring Lucy Schwartz.****

He has really loved me from the moment we first met. I had no idea how deeply he loved and cared about me. I was so touched that he would be willing to share this personal side of himself with me. From the moment I met him, I felt as if I had known him all of my life. However, I was angry at him for quite some time for not allowing me to change.

I still remember the electricity that flowed through us when we first touched. My heart skipped several beats that day. I stuffed my feelings down and covered them with anger. I should have let them bloom as he had done. I turned the page and began reading.

"My dearest Isabella,

I have been watching you far more than you know. I have been watching you from the tree line. I have barely been able to concentrate on my work in Italy. My brothers have noticed my absence greatly these past few months. I show up at your door every so often, but I watch more than I let on. You have a wolf, your entire school and a vampire fawning over you. With all of this attention, you still do not realize how beautiful you are. You could make any person's head turn. You are clearly not a normal human, yet you have adapted. You're so beautiful and yet a bit strange. I love everything about you! I feel as if we have so much in common. As much as I try to get you to notice me, your eyes are trained on Edward. My lifeless heart aches for your attention. Will you ever notice me? I will continue to try for as long as it takes. Maybe I will take a suggestion from A Midsummer Night's Dream . Ah, I am merely making a joke. I have been listening to a song that actually has hinted at doing just that. It seems to describe how I feel at this moment. You have no idea the lengths I would go to just to get you to notice me. I am so lonely without you by my side. You would be so perfect with me. I would do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy. No more nights of you crying over that pathetic Edward. Ti voglio sempre al mio fianco. Ti penso ogni giorno. All I can do is hope for you and wait. However, I may never get a chance to show you how much you mean to me. One lonely vampire can only hope.

All my love within this broken heart, Aro."

"Play the second track" was written under the second letter.

****Please look up the song Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung.****

My heart ached badly for Aro. I wish that I could go back in time and change how things were between us. I remember it took him months to get me to talk to him without pushing him away. I had allowed anger to consume me.

In a way, I took out my pain from Edward on him. Even through that, he had been persistent with me. How could this man ever consider himself a beast? He was closer to a saint. I wish he was here so that I could hold him and fix all of the past. I had no idea how deep his love ran until today. I turned the page and began to read.

"To the only woman I have eyes for,

I can't stop thinking about you. I have completely dedicated all of my free time to you. Every chance I get, I try my hardest to show you how special you are. You have begun noticing me and have allowed me to slowly creep into your life. I would go to the ends of the Earth for you. I would do anything that you asked of me. If you needed me to only be a friend, I would do it for you. I don't know how I would exist without your love though. I don't know how I would stop my heart from slowly caving in. It is alright though, because I would do it for you. I would do whatever it take just to have you be happy. I would end my existence if that is what you required. My heart is overflowing with love for you. How can I show you just how much you mean to me? Whatever you requested, I would do. You would be so perfect with me. My heart silently begs you to allow me just one chance. I swear it, Isabella. Each word I place upon this paper is so very true. One song comes to mind as I write this letter. Maybe someday you will get the chance to read a piece of the feelings I keep inside. I can only hope.

With all of my love and dedication, Aro."

"Play track three" was written below the letter.

****Please look up Pressure Suit by Aqualung.****

My heart was beating with all the love I felt for him. Below his hard exterior was such a loving core. Everyone was blind to the truth held within this man. I didn't think it was possible to fall in love any deeper with him, until now. His words warmed my heart as butterflies filled my stomach.

How did I become so lucky to find someone like Aro? I never wanted to spend another day without him. He was so dedicated to me and I wanted to show him just how dedicated to him I was. My heart throbbed as it boiled over with pure love. I turned the page and began to read.

"Anima gemella mia,

My world is crashing down. I think I may lose you for good. Just as you have decided to give me a chance, Edward has ruined everything. I was just contacted by my former brother Carlisle. He told me everything that happened. Edward has his mate held hostage and is on the run. I sit here at the foot of your hospital bed. Your heart is barely beating as you are consumed by a coma. The doctors do not think you will make it. Your body is weak and you are covered in bandages. You lost too much blood and your body was riddled with infection. I could see the scars forming across your fragile human skin. I sit here and pray to any god that will listen. I would give my life just to have you live. I can't exist without you. What I wouldn't give for more time with you. I am lost without you! I am begging the gods for just a little more time with you. I would do anything for just one more moment. Please do not leave me Isabella. For the first time in my life I am terrified. I have begged the gods to please not take you. Take me instead! A song keeps playing in my head as I think of you. If I could cry, I would be right now. My whole world is crumbling at the thought of losing you. I can't lose you Isabella, you are my better half. You complete me in every way and I would be nothing without you. Please, stay.

All my love and all of my existence, Aro"

"Play the last track" was written at the end of the page.

****Please look up Broken Bones by Aqualung.****

As I finished listening, tears came to my eyes. I heard a noise and looked up. Aro was outside of my window. His hand was pressed against the glass and he wore a pained expression. I walked over to the window and aligned my hand with his.

I heard him speak through the glass. "You really do mean the world to me. I love you with all that I am. I chose to give you these so that you may see into my heart. I love you deeper than I can describe and I would be lost without you"


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I hope you all have a great weekend. Does anyone have any plans for Halloween? I know this is a relatively short chapter, but I am still going to be working on more tonight. Drop a review and tell me what you think so far in the story.

Bella's POV

Christmas passed and things went back to normal with Charlie and I. His time was split between work and spending time with Billy. I guess in a way I had hoped that things would be different with me leaving in January. With everything in mind, I chose to tell Aro that I wanted to leave early. There was no point in me sticking around anymore.

When I had told Charlie, he just brushed it off. It felt as if he was trying to push me away because I was leaving early. He had no idea how permanent my leave actually was. I wished there was a way that I could tell him the truth.

Aro and I drove in silence to the airport. He held my hand and lightly caressed his thumb over mine. I was excited about the trip, but I was still upset about leaving my life behind. I would never get to see my father again.

"Cara mia, do not fret. Everything will work out just fine."

I sighed as we pulled up in front of the airport. Aro chose to arrange travel with one of the Volturi's personal jets. I wasn't fond of the luxury, but Aro was persistent. Aro shut off the engine and kissed my hand. I smiled at him and began to exit the car. Staff members rushed to aid us in loading up my things. I looked up at Aro with a dirty look.

"I do not need help carrying my things."

Aro grinned as he pulled me close. "Ah, young Isabella. These are things that you will become accustomed to. You will receive nothing short of luxury with the Volturi."

This wasn't really me, but I decided to drop the issue. As the wind picked up, I hurried to board the jet. My hair swirled around me as I ascended the steps. Within seconds of boarding, I was enveloped in heat. The jet was so unlike anything I had ever seen.

Everything was bright with a mostly cream color. There were shades drawn over each side window. Our seats were made of a high quality leather. A large screen television was mounted on the wall separating the main area from the back. I could feel my mouth drop open as I looked around the jet.

As I sat down, a confident woman came out from behind the curtain.

"Ciao! Your usual drink, Mr. Volturi?"

"Not in front of our guest. How about some champaign."

As she began walking away, he stopped her.

"Oh and one more thing."

He said with a smile as she turned to face him. "If you do not address Isabella next time, you shall become the usual drink for me. I do not tolerate disrespect."

Her face turned white as she bowed her head slightly. "My apologies Ms. Isabella. Shall I get you the same thing?"

I gave Aro a look before speaking. "Don't worry about it and yes that would be fine."

She bowed her head again and scurried off. Within moments, she returned with champaign in crystal glasses.

Aro raised his glass and turned to face me. "To new beginnings, my love!"

I raised my glass with his and took a sip. I really had a lot of adjusting to do in this new life. The closest thing to fancy for me was going to a sit down restaurant. Now I was sitting in a private jet, drinking champaign as others loaded up my luggage. I felt very out of place, but I would tolerate it for Aro.

I thought quietly to myself. "New beginnings, here I come."


	30. Chapter 30

Bella's POV

As we arrived in Italy, the sun was shining brightly. We were ushered off to a dark car with tinted windows. I hoped that I could at least look out the windows, but there were black shades over the insides of the windows. I felt like I was sitting in a coffin.

It wasn't long before we arrvied at our destination. We were parked in an area of the castle that seemed shaded by all other buildings. Despite the heat, the shade was oddly chilly. We went inside through a side entrance that was heavily disguised.

The halls were dark and deserted. He brought me to our room first. The room looked out of place for being in the castle. There was a desk with a computer in the corner, a large flat screen television sat at the end of the bed and there was a rather large stereo system. The only parts that looked as if they belonged were the antique four poster bed with intricate carvings, the bookshelf filled with old looking books and the ornate rug below the bed.

I had never seen a bookshelf so large. I walked up to it and slowly ran my fingers over the books. My mind practically begged me to begin reading. Even though this should be my favorite part of the room, it was not. My favorite part was the smell. I could smell Aro in every corner of the room. It was such a comforting smell. This room really made me feel at home.

Aro walked up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist as he kissed my neck.

"Welcome home, amore mia."

"Have you read all of these books?"

"Many times, my love. I was quite the lover of literature in my human life."

I giggled when I noticed all of the cds. "We definitely need to get these switched onto your Ipod now."

He started to reply when there came a knock at the door. He strode to the door and opened it a crack. I could barely register a few whispers. The door closed before I could make out any of the words.

Aro turned to me with a smile. "My brothers have requested my presence. Feel free to make yourself at home within our room. The staff will be bringing in your things shortly."

He placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I cannot believe that you are here. I never thought this day would come." He began walking towards the door. "Oh, and I have news to discuss with you when I get back."

Before I could ask any questions, he was gone in a flash. I decided to explore the bookshelf while I waited for him to return. I noticed that most of the older ones were in Italian. I really needed to learn the language so that I could read some of them.

Another knock came to the door. As I opened the door, I realized it was my stuff arriving. I let the movers in and sat on the bed. As the last of my items were brought in, the last mover bowed before closing the door. I began unpacking some of my clothes first.

I noticed that there were no dressers, so I figured at least one of the three doors on the back wall would be a closet. The first door I opened lead to a large bathroom. There was a rather large jacuzzi tub, one long mirror above two sinks, an all glass boxed in shower and two shelves full of towels and bottles. The whole bathroom looked completely modern.

I closed the middle door and tried the left door. Inside was a walk in closet that was full to the brim with clothing that was clearly Aro's. Every shelf and hanger was neat and color coded. The whole closet was organized in just the way that Aro seemed to be.

I closed the door and tried the door on the right. Inside was a modern looking closet. Most of the hangers were empty, but a few had articles of clothing on them. I sifted through the hangers and noticed that everything was in my size and had the tags still on them. The only thing that did not have a tag, was a black Volturi cloak.

I ran my fingers over the fabric. It was softer than I had imagined. Soon, I would be wearing this regularly. I let my hand fall and began putting my clothing away. My closet ended up looking nothing like Aro's. The only organization I had, was being able to place each shoe next to it's match.

I went back into the bedroom and finished putting away the rest of my belongings. It took me a while, but I eventually finished. I turned on my phone, but there were no messages. I was getting impatient waiting on Aro. I curled up on the bed and laid my head on his pillow. His wonderful scent filled my senses. It wasn't long before sleep consumed me.

My dreams were filled with Aro. Every corner of my dream was filled with his touch and his kiss. I could hear him whisper softly within my dream.

"Isabella,"

My eyes fluttered open when I realized that he was saying my name in reality.


	31. Chapter 31

Bella's POV

I awoke to those milky red eyes that seemed to speed up my heart. I could look into his eyes forever.

"Aro, I thought you would never come."

"Ah, my love, I assure you that would never happen. I would always find my way back to you. No matter the obstacle. You are my life now."

A smile spread across my face and I caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. I was so happy to be here with him in Italy. My heart was bubbling over with love for this man. I could not see myself with another being as long as I existed.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "What are you thinking, my love? I love how you look when you are deep in thought."

I blushed a bright red. "I am thinking of you. No other could plague my thoughts the way you do."

"Oh, Isabella." He said before he swept me into a slow kiss.

His lips softly molded to mine. I vowed that I could stay in that kiss forever, but my lungs began burning for air. I pulled away as I began gasping for air. He smiled apologetically and began running his fingers through my hair.

"So, now that you are awake, might we discuss something?" Aro said with a questioning look.

"Sure, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"I wanted to wait till you were here to speak to you about this. The Cullens have all been captured. A few of the guards have held them in the dungeon at my request. Alec has kept them immobile with his abilities for the past month straight. It was by sheer luck that they were captured. We received a call from another criminal on the run. The criminal exchanged their location for his own life to be spared."

I bit my lip and chewed on it slightly. "What will you do with them?"

"That is not for me to decide. You will soon be my queen and the decision will be left up to you. If you want them to live, they will. If you want them to die, they will. I will honor and enforce any and all actions you deem fit."

I continued to bite my lip. That was the biggest decision I had ever had to make. The lives of all that were involved were in my hands. I wondered if I had it in me to make a decision like that.

As if sensing my indecision, Aro spoke.

"Isabella, do not worry. You will be able to make the right decision. I will respect whatever you may choose. Even if you choose to spare them. I will be sharing my power with you, love. Once you are my queen, your command will be taken as seriously as mine. You are in no rush, dear. You do not have to make up your mind tonight. Nothing will be happening for a while."

What he said put me at ease. At least I had time to make a decision. I sat up in bed and laid my head on his shoulder. He began running his fingers through my hair again.

"Come on, we should get you something to eat. What are you hungry for?"

"Pizza is always a good option. Can I shower first?"

Aro chuckled lightly. "Pizza it is then. I will go pick us up a pizza and you can shower while I am gone. Feel free to browse the movies under the television. There are more saved onto the computer. The password is your name."

I blushed at his password being my name. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and he returned the look. He kissed me softly before leaving to go get pizza.

I was excited to finally try the jacuzzi tub. I gathered up the pajamas from Sam and headed for the bathroom. As I looked around the tub, I realized what I had forgotten at home. I left all of my bath items. I went over to the shelf to see if there was anything I could use. I noticed a small note on the middle shelf.

"Just in case you need them. XOXO -Aro"

The middle shelf contained some of my favorite bath items and a few that I had not heard of. I began smelling them. I decided to go with one that I had not heard of for shampoo. I smiled as I thought of Aro. He was so thoughtful. Even when I had not mentioned my bath items to him, he went out of his way to do this for me. I wish everyone could see this side of him.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: I want to thank you all for following and for your encouragement. It means a great deal to me. This chapter, I dedicate to an anonymous reviewer.

To the anonymous reviewer with the name, Me, I have something to say. Thank you for taking the time to review my story. In regards to your statement, I have never once said that depression would make someone kill themselves. You asked if I have ever even experienced depression. If you only knew the truth. I am sorry to hear that you are not fond of my story, my characters or basically anything in general. You may never read this, nor may you read this chapter, but I hope you do. May you, and everyone reading this, understand true clinical depression on a deeper level.

Happy Halloween everyone and have a great week!

Bella's POV

As I got out of the tub, I flexed my back slightly. The jets on the jacuzzi had done wonders for my tense muscles. It was something I know I would enjoy using regularly.

By the time I got dressed, I could smell the pizza waiting for me. I walked out to find Aro lounging back on the bed. My heart skipped a beat as he flashed one of his alluring smiles.

"Enjoy your bath, cara mia?

"You have no idea! The jacuzzi is definitely my favorite part about being here so far."

He faked a hurt expression. "And here I thought that being with me was your favorite part."

I giggled and playfully shoved him. Within minutes we were both devouring the pizza. I opted for talking instead of watching a movie. He told me stories about his early changed life. All of the things he had experienced were fascinating.

"..And that is how I got this scar." Aro said as he pointed to his wrist.

"I can't believe you can just reattach your limbs like that." I reached for his wrist and turned it over. "I don't see a scar. Maybe a slight lighter section of skin, but that is it."

"Our scars are more visible to a set of changed eyes. Humans rarely notice the difference in color." He looked down at my wrist. "Where did you get this scar?"

"That is my vampire bite from before, remember? We talked about this a few months ago."

He pulled my wrist up and pointed to a scar just barely hidden by my sleeve. I blushed and pulled my hand away. I had not intended on him seeing that scar.

"Please tell me, Isabella." His eyes were filled with concern as he touched my face lightly."

"All of my life I have battled depression. Most people look at me like I am crazy when I mention it. They will tell me to snap out of it or just think of the positive things. Some people even think it is silly because some days I become depressed even when things are going good in my life. Depression is a disease of the mind, but also affects the body. Lack of energy, loss of appetite, over eating, insomnia, over sleeping, mood swings and many more. Those are just some of the ways that depression affects your body. Not to mention the way it affects your mind. I battle depression on an almost daily basis. Some days, it takes all of my energy just to get out of bed." I sighed and looked down. "As much as I am afraid to admit this, it also comes with suicidal thoughts and tendencies. I have tried to end things in the past. People are so quick to judge me over the things I have went through. Every scar, to me, is a battle scar. Each one reminds me of a time in my life that I endured and made it through. Even with medications, the thoughts are still there. It is a struggle that I will have to deal with for the rest of my life. Medications only help so much. I know they are ugly, but they help remind me to keep fighting."

The room was quiet for a few moments. I was beginning to get nervous that I had said the wrong thing. I wondered if maybe I should have lied to him about it.

Aro pulled my wrist to his mouth and kissed my scar softly. "Cara mia, I find them beautiful. Every scar and dimple helps make you who you are. I only wish that I could kiss away every bad thing that has ever happened to you. I will always be here for you. No matter the time of day or night. You are my number one priority in life. I know that I cannot change your past, however, I will do all that I can to ease your pain. I used to suffer in silence in my mortal life. In my time, mental illness was not something you could be open about. Once I was changed, my mind was rid of all illnesses. We still can have bouts of depression over events in our life, just not clinical depression."

"I am not used to anyone being so understanding about this. Most people are so quick to judge me. Thank you for that."

He pulled me close and kissed me softly. I held his jaw as I became lost in his kiss. It was full of emotions that our hearts couldn't speak. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"You never have to thank me for treating you as you deserve to be treated. You deserve respect, just as anyone else. Anyone who has ever judged you before living in your shoes is just blinded by ignorance. I assure you, no one will disrespect you like that here."

I blushed as my stomach growled. I decided to change the subject as I grabbed another piece of pizza.

"You should pick out a movie for us to watch."

He chuckled lightly as he went across the room. In a matter of seconds, he had a movie picked out and placed it in the dvd player. He sat back on the bed and patted the space in front of him. As I moved in front of him, he spread his legs and pressed my back to his chest. His arms slipped around my stomach. My heart skipped a beat and I could feel my cheeks burning.

I felt his lips brush against the base of my neck before he whispered. "Ti amo, cara mia"


	33. Chapter 33

Author's Note: Hello everyone. Hopefully you all had a wonderful Halloween. What was the most unique costume you had seen? I passed out candy to two little girls that had matching costumes. They were both dressed as slender man. How adorable they both were! I did not get many this year, but they were all interesting costumes. Have a great weekend everyone!

Bella's POV

The morning of New Year's eve, I woke up alone. As I touched his side of the bed, I found a note.

"Isabella, I have something special planned for this evening. I purchased something you might like to wear. It is hanging up in your closet. I will be gone most of the day. If you need anything, Jane will be outside of your door. Expect a late dinner. XOXO - Aro"

I jumped out of bed and ran to the door. "Jane!" I squealed with excitement.

A pained look crossed Jane's face as I hugged her tightly.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you in forever."

"I was wondering when you two were going to become an item."

I blushed and bit my lip. "Was it that obvious?"

She grinned before she spoke. "For him, yes. For you, not so much. I could tell that you were unhappy. At least you are here now. I hated being so far from Italy."

"So how is Alec holding up? Aro told me how he has been using his abilities for over a month straight."

She winced slightly. "He is not doing so well. He is weak from not feeding, but he is holding up. I do not recommend you going around him until you are changed. Your scent would certainly send him over the edge."

I felt horrible that he had to do this for me. "I will make it up to him once I am changed."

She nodded, but I could tell that she was uncertain. We spoke for a few more minutes before I sent her to pick up breakfast for me. It was nice to finally catch up and see her again. I hoped that Alec felt no ill feelings towards me.

As evening neared, I began getting ready. I was curious about what Aro had planned. After my shower, I decided to peek at the dress he had bought for me. My jaw dropped open as I opened my closet. It was a sleeveless maroon dress with flowing layers of fabric. The dress would definitely flatter each and every curve. It was the most elegant dress I had ever owned.

As I put on the dress, I couldn't keep my eyes off of it. I felt so beautiful wearing it. I kept spinning to watch the layers twirl. I followed it up with a silver drop necklace that had small diamonds on it. It was one of the gifts from my father for Christmas. He said it was the first gift he ever bought for my mother. He was passing it on since she had left it behind.

As I finished putting my hair up, a knock came to the door. Before I could answer, Jane began speaking.

"Isabella, master Aro summons your presence."

I cringed. "Do not call me by my full name. I hate being called by my name. Aro is the only one allowed to call me Isabella."

"My apologies, Bella."

I still was not fond of my first name, but I loved to hear Aro say it. I know he preferred to use my first name as well. I walked out of the door as Jane playfully whistled. I could not hide the smile that spread across my face.

She lead me up a dark hallway. I was so afraid that I would end up tripping over something. Suddenly, Jane stopped and motioned ahead of her.

"You must go alone now."

I was about to protest, but she vanished. I slowly turned the corner and began walking towards a brighter area. The halls up ahead were lined with beautiful red candles. Wax pooled around each candle. The hallway was wide enough that I would not come into contact with any of the candles. As I continued to follow the candles, they lead to the throne room.

I pushed open the door to the throne room slowly. The lights were off and the room was covered in red candles. At the far end of the room was a table with Aro standing in front of it. He had a beautiful black suit on with a maroon tie and a maroon pocket square. His hands were clasped behind his back.

A smile spread across my face as my eyes fell on Aro. He looked completely stunning. I made my way to the table as Aro held out his hand to me. Our hands touched and he placed a gentle kiss on the top of my hand.

"My, my Isabella. You look far more mesmerizing than I had envisioned."

I blushed slightly and bit my lip. He pulled out my chair for me and I sat down slowly. I glanced behind him and noticed a metal food cart. Aro gracefully pulled out two plates of pasta and placed them before each chair. Just as gracefully, he placed two glasses on the table and began filling them with wine.

As I was eating, I noticed Aro staring at me from across the table. The candle light danced across his face. I blushed and began to speak.

"Why are you staring at me instead of eating?"

He grinned playfully. "To see you enjoying something that I have created, it lifts my spirits completely."

I smiled up at him and placed my hand in the center of table. He placed his hand gently over mine and began caressing my hand with his thumb. The way he looked into my eyes made my heart soar. I could look into those eyes forever.

We spent the rest of dinner talking, laughing and flirting. The wine had me giggle a bit more than I normally would have. After the plates were cleared, Aro put on some music and walked me to the center of the room.

"Care to dance, amore mia?"

I took his hand as he gracefully swept me around the room. The music played beautifully in the background as he twirled me slowly.

"I feel so beautiful in this dress."

He smiled and continued to dance with me. "I knew you would be. You are beautiful in everything."

His scent filled my senses and I couldn't help but lay my head on his chest. I heard him sigh happily.

"I never want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, Aro."

The clock on the wall sounded loudly. I glanced up and noticed that it was midnight. Aro grinned and leaned down to kiss me. His lips molded to mine and I felt the fire in his touch. My hands twined in his hair as he gripped me tightly. Our tongues danced together as the candlelight flickered around the room. My body heated with every touch. I felt him moan into my mouth as I pressed my body into his.

Moments passed before an idea came to my mind. I pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Take me, take me right here. Take the most intimate part of me. Take my mortality Aro."

Shock spread across his face.

"Are you sure, I mean, wouldn't you rather wait? We can make a ceremony out of it or at least make you more comfortable."

"I want you to take me right now. I want to remember tonight for the rest of eternity. I want to remember every touch and kiss, every laugh and sigh. I want to burn everything about tonight into my memory. Please, take me."

He paused for a moment before kissing my lips again. He slowly kissed down to the base of my neck. I felt his hot breath against my neck and my heart began beating wildly within my chest. His scent seemed to intensify as he moved closer.

"I love you Isabella and I always will."

"I love you to Aro, with all that I am."

Aro slowly dipped my body back, like he would dip me during a dance. I felt his lips slowly touch my neck. I heard him softly whisper something in Italian just before his teeth sunk into my neck. The pain from his teeth was the most erotic mix of pain and pleasure. I had wanted to feel this from the second I met him. I could almost picture it every time he smiled. This was far better than I had imagined.

He drank from my neck for a few moments. I became lightheaded as he continued to drink. Just as the darkness threatened to consume me, he stopped drinking. Suddenly, he bit down again and I felt the venom surge through my veins. I gasped as the fire started within my body.


	34. Chapter 34

Aro's POV

Isabella drifted in and out of consciousness for a week and a half straight. Her heart continued to beat even though the venom had spread throughout her body. I could not figure out what was wrong with her.

I paced within the confines of our room, waiting for her to awaken a changed being. However, that did not happen. Her body was becoming weak, but her human blood still remained. I decided that there was only one thing that I could do.

I gracefully descended the steps towards the basement. My only choice would be to get help from my former brother, Carlisle. As I rounded the corner, I found Alec where I had left him weeks ago. The fog surrounded the Cullens as they were down on their knees.

"Alec, you are free to go. Deliver Jane to me and then go feed."

Alec bowed his head slightly and left the room. It took a few moments for the fog to clear completely. The Cullens began stirring as their eyes came into focus. I lit the fire pit before any of them could fully recover from Alec's ability.

"Remain on your knees everyone. If you so much as blink the wrong way, I will burn your heads. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded as I began pacing the room.

"Your fates will not be decided today. I merely needed the assistance from a skilled doctor. Carlisle and Esme, you both may stand."

My mind flashed to Isabella in her weakened state. The two stood and Edward snarled. "What have you done to her?!"

Esme put her hand on Edward's shoulder. "Edward, stop. It would have happened eventually."

Carlisle clenched his fists and growled softly. "After what he has done to you, how can you speak to him so kindly? He could have killed you!"

Esme smiled softy at Carlisle. "He is still my son. I will always love him as deeply as I love you. You both mean the world to me."

I growled loudly. "Are you two quite done interrupting me?"

The two bowed their heads silently.

"Wonderful." I turned to face Edward. "Now mind your tongue, boy! I did as she asked of me. Let me show you."

I let my mind drift to all of the events from that night. I focused on every touch and kiss that we shared. I watched as the anger welled up within him. I focused on her smile and her laugh. I slowed down my memories as it came to her last few moments before I bit her neck. I remembered the sweetness of her blood and the heat from her body that was pressed against me.

Edward clenched his eyes shut and screamed in anger. I could not help but enjoy his pain. I chuckled softly and turned towards the door. I could not understand why Jane had not joined us yet.

I yelled her name and turned back to face them. I noticed a slight nod from Edward before Emmett leaned into Rosalie's ear. From that moment, everything seemed to happen in a flash, yet my mind processed everything slowly.

Emmett and Rosalie pinned me against the back wall. At the same time, Edward launched himself at the door. Before he could get far, Esme caught his shoulders.

The words "No Edward!" tumbled from her lips before he ripped off her head. Esme's head sailed through the air. In that same moment, Carlisle lunged forward reaching for her head. The two pinning me reached for my neck as Edward ran out the door.

I ducked below them, losing an arm in the process. Venom sprayed from my open wound as Esme's head landed in the flames. Alec darted in the door and tried to use his ability. Before the fog could began, Rosalie launched herself at him. Carlisle smashed his fist into the floor in anger. I bit into Emmett's neck as Rosalie ripped Alec's head off. As she threw his head towards the fire pit, I removed Emmett's head.

Rosalie's eyes immediately went to Emmett. Her scream was ear piercing as she launched herself at me. Carlisle raised his head and pounced on her before she could reach me.

I tossed the head towards the flames before kicking the body in the same direction. Carlisle began sobbing loudly and tearing Rosalie to pieces. Her screams could damage any normal ear drums. I snatched up my arm and began reattaching it with my venom. Before the venom could fully heal, one word came to my mind

"Isabella!" I screamed as I ran for the door.


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Note: Happy Veteran's day everyone. My respect goes out to all of you who have fought for your country, regardless of country you are from. Many of you have had great losses and my heart truly goes out to each one of you. Thank you for your bravery and sacrifice.

I want to apologize for my typing. I recently acquired a keyboard that hooks up to my phone. It is a major help with writing my chapters. The negative part is how it keeps double spacing. I have not figured out how to fix it. I greatly apologize for the annoyance. If I miss any of the double spaces, please do not hold it against me. Have a great weekend everyone!

Aro's POV

My lifeless heart awakened with pure terror. I could not lose her! Without her, my life would be meaningless. Regret filled my every thought. I should have been more prepared! Why had I not brought reinforcements? I figured that Jane would be by my side in an instant. How could I be so ignorant?

My legs carried me faster than I have ever ran to our room. The pain in my arm was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. I told her that she would be protected here. Now, because of my own stupidity, she was in danger. My world was crashing down around me.

As I reached the door, I slowed down. The door was open a crack and my heart sank. As I pushed the door open, my eyes registered everything before me.

Edward's POV

Hate surged through my veins as I ran towards the sound and smell of Bella. All the time and love I had dedicated to her, for what? She would be a demon as I am. I refused to accept this as her fate!

She was my mate, not his! How could he ever think he had the right to touch my mate? He sunk his putrid teeth into MY BELLA! I saw his thoughts earlier as he relished in her blood and beauty. What a sick, sadistic creature!

I followed her scent quickly and reached the door. I opened the door slowly and saw her sleeping form. I could smell the venom seeping through her pores. I didn't have long to kill her. Once the venom took over, she would be one of us.

I went to her bedside and lifted her sleeping form. Memories of us together passed through my mind. Some part of me ached to have her back, but most of me was filled with rage. How could she do this to me?

I held her body close to my chest and kissed her forehead once.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I really do love you. You should have just done what was best. "

I touched her hair softly and bowed my head over her. I could hear her heart weakly beating. It would not take much for me to end her life. I needed to do this before someone discovered me and tried to stop me.

Just then, I heard Aro's thoughts. A wicked smiled crossed my face. This was the one part that I would enjoy more than anything. He would get to witness her death and I could hear every one of his thoughts as he watched.

I tilted her neck in my arms. The angle was sharp enough that it would cause pain, but not kill her. This way, there was no way that he could stop me from killing her. The door slowly crept open and I heard all of his pain within his thoughts.

At that very moment, I quickly snapped her neck beyond repair. Aro screamed and dropped to his knees. I laughed as his thoughts filled with the most agony I had ever heard. Memories of all of their time together flashed through his mind.

The smell of blood beneath her skin filled my senses. The color of her skin began to change as her heart began to fade. Her heart beat two more times and finally completely stopped. I dropped her lifeless form on the bed. It was a shame, she would never get to live a full life.

I walked across the room and stood over Aro. His thoughts were completely consumed by pain. I almost felt bad for him before my amusement kicked in.

I laughed darkly before speaking. "You brought this on yourself Aro. She was my mate, not yours. You took from me and forced her to change. What are you going to do about it?"

I fully intended on killing him, but I wanted a fight first. I wanted to savor the kill.

Aro barely looked up into my eyes. "Kill me. I do not wish to live in a world without Isabella."

I laughed again. "Get up and fight me! You are pathetic, Aro. She is merely a human and you are a vampire. You should not be mourning her death. If anyone should be upset, it should be me. I was her mate!"

"Then how could you be heartless enough to end her life?"

"If anyone is heartless, it is you. You are a thief and you planted false thoughts into her head. She was supposed to be mine! She wanted to be a mortal and be with me. She was mine!"

I paused as I listened to his thoughts.

"Are you going to fight or not?"

He shook his head slowly. "Without her, my life is meaningless. She was the only light within this darkness of an existence. I am nothing without her."

"You call yourself the leader of the Volturi, you are pathetic!"

I grabbed him by the hair on his head. Slowly, I tilted his head at an angle. He kept his eyes closed.

"Any last words?"

He opened his eyes and shock spread across his face. Confusion and excitement poured into his thoughts.

"Isabella!"


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites! I appreciate every single one. I want to apolgize for only updating once last week. I have been fairly busy recently. I will try to make it up to you all soon. Have a wonderful weekend everyone!

Bella's POV

I was stuck in a painful dream. I burned, but not as badly as when James bit me. It was was a dull throbbing pain, nothing more. Why could I not wake up?

I could hear Aro speaking to me in the midst of the darkness. I tried so hard to respond, but I was frozen. The sadness in his voice made my burning heart ache. Things did not add up. Why was my heart still beating?

As time ticked on, the days felt longer. I felt myself slowly becoming weak. My heart began beating slower and the pain traveled to my heart. With each beat, I felt it's fiery pain. The pain was still not as intense as I had felt before. Something was definitely different this time.

On my second day with the burn centered around my heart, everything changed. I heard the one voice that I had not expected. Edward Cullen began speaking to me. I started to panic at his words. What was he going to do to me? Where had Aro gone? I begged my body to move.

I felt him lift my body. My mind was screaming at him to let go. Panic began rising in my chest, yet my heart kept it's rhythm. I tried with all of my strength to fight back, yet my body betrayed me. I lay motionless in his grasp.

My neck was suddenly tilted at a painful angle. I knew this would be the end. I couldn't believe that Edward was going to kill me. Just then, Aro's scent swirled around the room. At that very moment, I felt my neck snap. I suddenly felt like I was far away. My senses began fading as my heart slowly stuttered. I took one last breath as everything went black.

My eyes slowly fluttered open. Bright light blinded me. My body felt healed and strong. The world looked so brand new. How is this possible? I thought I had died. My mind registered Aro and Edward speaking. How long had I been out.

Memories flooded back as the situation before me registered within my mind. Edward had attempted to end my existence. He had accomplished killing my human heart, but he awakened the changed side of me. I could not understand how it was possible, but the reason did not matter at this time. Aro was in danger and I had to protect him.

I silently stood and crouched low. At that very second, Aro's eyes opened. Shock spread across his face as he noticed that I was alive. I grinned as he spoke my name.

"Isabella!"

Edward turned at a human pace to face me. His mouth dropped open and he stared at me with shock.

"But you, but I, but, " He stammered with confusion.

"I did everything for you, my life was never my own with you around. You controlled my every movement Edward." I stood barely a foot from him. "I did everything in my power to make you happy. I really did love you. Yet, you killed me. I am no longer yours, yet you tried to take another choice from me. Who do you think you are?"

I raised my arm and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Bella, I love you! I did this for you!"

"You do not love me! You love the control you had over me!"

I moved my foot back to kick him, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Isabella, allow me?"

I turned to face Aro. All of his features stood out to me. To some, he was regarded as an unattractive being. To me, he was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I reached out a hand and softly caressed his cheek. It was so much softer than before. I could become lost in his beauty. My new eyes registered every detail about him.

I took his hand in mine and gently caressed his fingers. "How about we both." I grinned darkly.

Just then, we both launched ourselves at Edward. We began shredding his body to pieces. Edward's screams echoed down the halls. I enjoyed harming him far more than I thought I would. We slowly began to pull away as his body was completely shredded.

"You were magnificent Isabella! I must admit, you behavior has me even more drawn to you. I have never seen you this way! We should light a fire in the hallway as not to damage our room."

I laughed darkly and pulled him close. "I have better plans Aro. We will deal with him in another way. Until then, come here!"

I pulled him into an aggressive kiss. His mouth molded to mine and my tongue entered his mouth. His moan was the most delicious thing I had ever heard. I gripped his hair as his hands traveled down over my body. Every touch and moan ignited a flame within my body. Nothing else mattered in this moment, he laid me back on the floor as his mouth kissed down my neck. I turned my head slightly to see Edward's detached head staring sadly at me.

I laughed and Aro pulled away slightly. Aro noticed what I was laughing at and joined in as well. I know he secretly enjoyed torturing Edward. We continued for a few moments before he pulled away.

"I assure you, I would gladly keep going. However, I do not believe Edward needs the satisfaction of seeing your amazing body. That is for my eyes only."

I bit my lip and looked down. My cheeks suddenly felt hot. I knew that I could not blush though. Aro gasped as I looked up.

"How did you do that, Isabella?"

I looked at him confused. "Do what?"

"You blushed, Isabella! That was always my favorite thing about you. It was supposed to stop once you were turned. How did you do that?"

"I am not sure. I know a lot was different about my changing. Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Never in my existence. I think we need to speak to Carlisle. Let's gather Edward up and head downstairs. We need to asses the damage. I will fill you in on what has been happening."

I paused briefly. "I love you Aro."

"I love you too cara mia."


End file.
